Silver The Sylveon: Guardian of the Universe
by SilverDaSylveon
Summary: This story is about Silver, and how he meets the love of his life, and the secret of his being. Rated M for language and violence. Also when reading this, please bear in mind that this is the first full thought out story I have written, so I apologize for the poor grammar in the earlier chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Silver The Sylveon: Guardian of the Universe**_

A few quick notes:

_Italics stand for character thoughts_

"Quotes stand for character speech"

(Parentheses give important information)

(DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own pokemon or claim too. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. However, I do own the thoughts and ideas for this fanfiction, with a few exceptions.; OC Silver belongs to me, OC Thaillyn belongs to Taetrin S. and OC Skymin belongs to FractionTank.)

_**Prologue**_

(A random pokemon's P.O.V.)

_It's pretty cold out right now, but if I don't find a cave or something, it will get a lot worse. _I think to myself as I walk through the deep snow. I have been traveling for about three months now, looking for a home and more importantly, someone to spend my life with. I have been ever since my parents forced me to leave and find my own home about a week after I evolved into my Espeon form. However, I was a very different Espeon from all the others, and no, I don't mean I'm shiny either. My fur was an extremely unusual pitch black color, the gem on my forehead contrasting the black by being as white as snow, matching my eyes. I really don't know why i'm colored the way I am.

Anyway, that isn't the point, The point is how I met, Her. Yes, I'm talking about the love of my life, the one who I would do anything for, just to make her happy, even if it means giving my own life. Like I said, I was searching for a home near Mt. Coronet, when suddenly I heard a loud crashing sound, followed by a fairly strong rumbling coming from the ground. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw two Glailies fighting over what seemed to be land. _"Thats very weird, I never expected to see a Glaile in the Sinnoh, shouldn't they be in Hoenn?"_ I found it odd, but I knew if they keep going at it they way they were, the only thing it could end in would be an avalanche. The moment I realized this, I started running down the mountain as fast as my legs could carry me. Unfortunately, because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I fell right into a ravine, slammed my right forepaw hard, and passed out from the impact.

**...**

I don't know how long I was out, a good three, four hours maybe? I could never remember. _Thank Arceus I didn't break my paw when I landed. It seems like I'm in some kind of cave… I might as well look around, I might be here awhile_. I stood up and hastily brushed off my fur of any remaining snow, and started to walk in the direction of what looked to lead to the cave's entrance. _"Yup, just as I thought, I'm gonna be here awhile, I guess I will explore deeper into the cave._ So I started heading deeper into the cave, then I gasped in surprise at what I found. _Another pokemon!? I didn't expect to see anyone else in here. I need to take a closer look though, I can't make out what kind of pokemon it is." _I made my way over to it, and couldn't believe It was another Espeon! It seemed to be asleep, but I took another look and saw that it wasn't asleep. It was passed out! I looked at it's tail to examine it's length to see if it was male or female. I compare the tail to my own, finding it to be slightly longer than my own, marking it as a female. Then I looked at her face, and examined her body to try and find the reason to why she was passed out and soon find what I was looking for, and gasped in fear at what I saw. Her right forepaw was broken! _Oh my Arceus, her paw is broken, pretty badly too, lets see what I can do… _I carefully lifted the end of her paw in my maw, then begin to move the bone around until it cracked back into place, then slowly removed her paw from my maw, so as not to pull it out of place again. After a quick look around at my surroundings, I saw a pile of snow and took a pawful of it and covered the Espeon's paw in it to stop the bleeding and keep it in place while it healed. _Thank Arceus I got here when I did, she probably wouldn't have had any chance of making if I hadn't. _After looking over her body once more, looking from anymore injuries, I let out a soft yawn. _"Jeez, I didn't notice how tired I was...I should probably get some rest, but it will be difficult, because it's so cold… I could cuddle up with her... No, what am I thinking? How will I explain my presence to her? I'm just gonna have to tough it out, I will be fine." _I think to myself as I curl up against the wall, and drift off into sleep.

I was awoken that morning by a paw slapping me in the face. I opened my eyes to see that the Espeon I had found was the one who had slapped me.

"Ow...What was that for!?" I asked the Espeon.

"What did you do to me when I was sleeping!?" She screams back at me

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you." I responded to her as she raised her good paw and smacked me again.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" she roars at me. At first, I had no clue what she meant, but then it hit me, like how she did. she thought I had raped her.

"Oh Arceus no, if you think I raped you, then your dead wrong…" I say as she cuts me off

"BULL SHIT! HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU!?"

"Ok… first, calm down, please and if you want to believe me... just take a look at your paw. If I raped you, do you think I would have fixed your paw?"

"Y-you fixed my paw? My Arceus, I'm so sorry I hit you in that case… It's just that…a lot of other pokemon have tried to take advantage of me if the past and I have lost my trust in most male pokemon…" she trails off as I looked into her pitch black eyes for the first time. _Wait, what? pitch black eyes?_ I asked myself as I begin to examine her more carefully than I did before. _How did I not notice her fur before? It's a gentle snow white, her gem and eyes pitch black in color. She is quite unusual, thats for sure… heh, but look who's talking though. _I think remembering thatI'm also uniquely colored.

"A-ARE YOU CHECKING ME OUT!?" The white Espeon bursts out breaking my train of thought.

"W-what? Oh Arceus no... I would never do such a thing, but I couldn't help but notice that your fur is an extremely rare snow white color. I'm sorry if I made you feel weird."

"Hehe… looks who's talking, I didn't think that such a thing as a black Espeon even existed."

"Well, you have me beat there... Its just that I have never seen a white Espeon before… Your white fur is truly exceedingly rare, not to mention absolutely stunning..." I say without thinking about what I had said.

"You really think so? Hehe, why thank you. So what is your name anyways?"

"Oh my Arceus, how rude of me not to introduce myself... My name is Moonlight."

"Hehe, its ok and thats kinda funny..."

"What is?"

"It's just that, my name is Twilight."

"Well, that is a beautiful name Twilight, and you're right, that is kinda funny"

Twilight said something and at first I didn't hear it because I was deep in thought. _This can't be just some kind of coincidence... there has to be a reason why she contrastes everything about me... name, colors being opposite of that to mine... personally, everything. There must be a reason..._

"Hey Moonlight, you seem to be spacing out… Are you ok?"

"W-what? oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought of a moment there... I'm fine."

"Its fine, w-were you thinking about how I look?" Twilight askes me with a blush on her face.

"What? No, I wasn't, however I will if you want me to..." I tell her with a wink, unaware of the fact that the fur on my face was a bright red.

"You tease Moonlight, but I sure am tired…"

"Same here, I could also go for some sleep, but I don't think I can, considering how cold I am..."

"Heh, I could help you with that if you want..." Twilight responds to me as she curls her body up around my own.

_What's this feeling I'm getting? Its warm and fuzzy, and It isn't Twilight, thats for sure. Wait! I know this feeling! I think I'm... falling in love with Twilight, but why? I've barely just met her... maybe its her amazing personality, her kindness and friendliness. Either way, I know that my heart has fallen for Twilight. I should tell her now…_

"T-twilight?"

"Yes Moonlight?"

"I know this is kind of sudden, considering I haven't know you for very long but I think I…"

"Your what Moonlight? Spit it out"

"I think I'm in love with you Twilight"

"Then that makes two of us…"

"You really feel the same way? I thought you had trust problems with male pokemon?"

"I do, but with you, its completely different, I get a totally different feeling from you... as if we were made for each other."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, I do. I mean look at us, we completely contrast one another and in more ways than just color. I get this feeling that Arceus himself intended for us to be together."

"I-I feel the same way... but how can we know for sure?"

_Its true Moonlight, you two are made for each other. You two are destined to be together, and your future child will become the most important pokemon in the world... _Those words… were they part of my imagination? They seemed too real to be fake, but this is very odd.

"Moonlight… Promise me you will never leave me alone... I have lived alone for too long." Twilight tells me as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"There's no need for tears, my love... I won't ever leave you. I will protect you until Arceus takes me away…" I tell her reassuringly, as I wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Moonlight… I truly do love you, and I will forever." Twilight says as she presses her lips to mine. I close my own, and grant her the permission into my mouth that she had been requesting. Our tongues meet each other and have begin to dance perfectly in sync with each other. We kept our lips together for what seemed like forever. We held it until we had to break it, gasping for air.

"Moonlight… I love you." Twilight says as she drifts to sleep.

"And I love you Twilight. Forever." I tell her drifting into sleep myself…


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One: Silver's beginning... Kinda.**_

(A silver and gold furred pokemon's P.O.V.)

_My Arceus, I'm in a lot pain... what happened? _I slowly start to shift my body to stand on my paws, but when I looked at them I gasped when I found them a bright gold compared to the normal silver of the shiny Eevee I am, or was. _Where am I? What happened to me? and most importantly… WHAT am I?_ I was very confused. To my memory, which was very fuzzy, I am, well should be, a shiny Eevee named Silver, but I have no clue why I look like this. _This is very weird, thats for sure. I think its best not to dwell on it though. I need to start with the basics, like finding food and shelter. _I stand on my four gold and silver paws and start to view my surroundings. It seemed to be a perfectly normal beach, the question is though, how did I get here? I began to walk into the forest that surrounded the beach I was on in search of a place to stay. It was very quiet until I heard a cry coming from a nearby lake. Before I had time to react, My mind told my body to go find the source of the cry. I ran over to the lake, and to my horror what I found was a innocent looking Glaceon being attacked by a Umbreon.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Glaceon shouted at the Umbreon.

"HAHA! And why should I? I honestly don't think you are in the position to be calling the shots here."

"PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

"You amuse me with your begging... The only thing I want is your body, just accept it and I won't have to hurt you." I was totally enraged by the words he just said. I decided that he needed to be taught a lesson. So to turn his attention to me, I made over to them and shouted,

"HEY YOU!"

"W-what? me?" the Umbreon responds.

"Yeah, you buddy, what the FUCK do you think you are doing to that Glaceon!?"

"Hehe, I plan to take her for myself friend, it has nothing to do with you, now get lost before I get violent."

"Humph! You say I'm not involved? Well "friend", by talking to me like that with such hostility, I'm pretty sure I'm involved now."

"Fine, if you care SO much, then I will just have to kick your ass, right now!"

"Hehehe… HAHA! You are too funny!"

"HEY! How dare you laugh at me!?"

"Because its so funny, you think you are unstoppable, correct?"

"Thats right! I will never be beaten by someone so girly looking like you!"

"And thats the funny part, I may seem weak because I look like a girl, right?"

"That's correct, now beat it!"

"Hehe, I hoped you would say that… Even though I have no clue what I am, I am certain that the girlish appearance hides my true power… now TAKE THIS!" I shouted at the Umbreon and then released the odd energy that had built up inside my body.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" The Umbreon screamed in pain.

"See? I told you, my looks hide my inner strength, now get the fuck out of here, before I take your life!"

"Ok! Ok, I'm leaving!"

"You better do so, because SO ARCEUS HELP ME, IF I EVER SEE YOU TRYING TO TOUCH THIS GLACEON AGAIN , I WILL KILL YOU!" "_That should teach him a lesson about picking on others." _I thought to myself.

"Hey you, are you ok?" I ask looking at the Glaceon after the Umbreon had ran off.

"W-what? me? Yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Thats good to hear. My name is Silver, may I ask yours?"

"Nice to meet you Silver, My name is Yuki"

"Yuki? That's a nice name. So, do you mind telling me why that fuzz ball tried raping you?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Tell what, is there something I'm missing?"

"Are you telling me you don't smell that extremely sweet smell?"

"No, I smell it, What about it?"

"I guess your parents haven't taught you about mating season, right?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know who my parents are, or if they are even alive. To be honest, it's a miracle that I remember my own name."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, but the reason why that Umbreon wanted to do... THAT, is because I'm in heat. That is what that sweet smell is."

"Oh, ok. I know what heat is, but I have never smelled its scent before. That explains everything."

"Yeah, but really, I can't thank you enough. That guy always has been an ass to me."

"Hehe, Its no problem. He needed to be taught a lesson and I was the one to do it, and I'm positive you won't be having any problems with him again."

"And I'm very grateful for it. Say, where are you heading off to right now?"

"Wherever life leads me... why?"

"Well...Do you have a place you're heading? If not, and if you would like, you could stay at my place for a little while. "

"_I do need to find some shelter for the night... and she wants to repay me for getting rid of that Umbreon, so why not?" _I concluded in my mind.

"I have considered your offer, and I will gladly accept" I respond to Yuki.

"Thats great to hear, because I'm sure you're new around here, right?"

"Yes, that is the case."

"And it is the least I could do to repay you for helping me"

I gave Yuki a smile after hearing how grateful she sounded. It gave me a new feeling on the inside, a warm, fuzzy kind of feeling that I enjoyed. We walked to Yuki's cave in silence, both of us deep in thought. _What is this feeling called? It feels amazing whatever it is, and why am I getting it? Was it because I helped Yuki? ...Well, whatever it is, I wanna figure out how to obtain it, because its wonderful._

"Here we are Silver, home sweet home." Yuki says to break the silence.

"Nice place you've got here, nice and cozy"

"Yea, it may not seem like much to others, but I like it."

"Well, I wouldn't know, seeing as how I have lost most of my memory."

"That has to suck Silver... on another hand, are you hungry?"

"Considering I don't know when I last ate, yes I am."

"Hold on here a second, I will be right back…" Yuki tells me as she walks into the other room. _Man, I'm exhausted, and my hunger probably isn't helping… I wonder what Yuki is preparing? _I come back to reality from my thoughts when Yuki steps back into the room with a bag of what seems to be berries.

"Here you go! I know it isn't super fancy or anything…"

I then cut her off, "It's no bother at all. Yummy, Oran berries! I remember that I used to enjoy these as an Eevee."

"Wait, you were an Eevee? You are not any eeveelution that I've ever seen, or heard of…"

"I know, but you have to believe me, I know for a fact that I used to be an Eevee."

"That is truly strange, but of course I believe you."

"I'm not sure, but you know, only time will tell… I'm sure I will figure this out, but for now, my main goal right now, is to find or make a home."

"If you want, you can stay with me until you do."

_I don't know… would I be getting in her way? I'm just not sure…_

"Are you sure? I won't be in they way, will I?"

"NO! Of course not, In fact... It would be nice to have the company."

"Ok then, with that in mind, I couldn't possibly refuse."

I then took a look outside the cave, and noticed that it was really dark out already.

"Jeez… time truly does fly, doesn't it?"

"Sometimes, it sure can seem like it, can't it? We should probably be getting to sleep soon."

"Yeah, I agree. Well, Goodnight Yuki, and thanks for letting me stay here." I tell her to show that I'm grateful for what she has done for me, as I start drifting off into sleep.

"Goodnight Silver... and you're welcome." Were the last words I heard her say before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two: The Dream. **_

(You guessed it, Silver's perspective still)

_ One Week Later..._

"Stay back! For the safety of you all!"

"No, we're not going to. Let us help you, we are your friends!"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! STAY BACK!"

"No, Thaillyn! We will not! you HAVE to let us help you!"

"IT'S TOO LATE! RUN, NOW!"

I am brought back to reality from what seemed to be a nightmare. _What... the FUCK... WAS that? Who were those other pokemon? Were they my friends before I lost my memory? I don't know... but at least it was just a dream... _

"Silver, are you alright? You woke up screaming."

"Yeah Yuki, I'm fine... just a nightmare. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I usually get up much earlier than most other pokemon, I like to watch the sunrise. You'll have to watch it with me some time."

"Ok then, so... whats the plan for today?"

"Well, I don't have much planned, perhaps we could just take it easy and go for a walk around the lake or something?"

"Yeah... that sounds nice. I could use a relaxing day."

"Alright then, come on, I know the way."

After we had some breakfast, Yuki showed me a fairly hidden path that led to the entrance of a cavern.

"I thought we were going to the lake…?"

"Well yes, we are going to a lake, however I was never specific."

"Then where ARE we going?"

"I wanted to show you something special, you will just have to wait and see." Yuki answers, giving me a little wink.

"_What was that about? Why did she wink at me? Odd, probably best not to worry about that right now though…" _I wonder to myself.

"It's just up ahead, not much farther" Yuki tells me, killing the quietness.

"So... what is it?" I asked her.

"Look that way and find out, silly." She says with a small giggle in her voice.

"...Wow! Its beautiful..." I say once I looked at what she had brought me here to see. It was a beautiful underground waterfall. The water fell so peacefully, the cavern being amazingly lit up by Illumise and Volbeat. The beauty was truly breathtaking, along with it being underground, a place you would never expect to see a waterfall.

"Isn't it? My Brother showed me this place... before he..."

"...What happened to him?"

"I'd rather not talk about, it's very painful to re-live..."

"I understand, but still. This view is amazing, thank you for showing this to me."

"It feels incredible to have another friend to be able to show this to, so I'm the one who should be thanking you for coming."

"I... I'm... just speechless... wow!"

My attention is pulled to the right side of the waterfall, where I see an unusual shape… _That body build... It kind of reminds me of Suicune... I don't know why, but it does._

"What's that, to the right?"

"What? I don't see anything"

"It must just be in my mind then... anyways, as much as I enjoy this view, I think we should head back and check if there is any important supplies we need to gather, like food and so on."

"Yeah, I think we should too."

"But lets definitely come back!"

"Of course silly, Thats why I brought you here, so you would want to come back."

When we got back to the home cave, we looked over the things we had.

"Seems like we are gonna need some more food. Do you know where any good trees are around here?"

"Silver… What do you think? Of course I do, or I wouldn't be alive right now" She tells me, playfully sticking her tongue at me.

"Good point… that was a rather stupid question."

I grabbed a basket sitting nearby and Yuki showed me where all the trees were where she normally gathers her berries from. I started to pick about half a basket full of oran berries, then the other half with sitrus berries. On my way to meet back up with her, I saw someone that I didn't think existed in this region. The first words I heard were, "Jeez, you don't need to be so serious all the time, what is WRONG with you!?" Being the kind of person I was, I just had to step in and say something...

"Hey, that isn't very nice you know. How would you like it if I said you had major problems? You wouldn't like it, would you?" It was a little too late to realize that I had just pissed off a Primeape, and that is something you do NOT want to do... and he didn't take it very well...

"Who the FUCK do you think YOU are, GIRLY? You stay out of this!"

"...Ok first… you don't need to be so aggressive, and secondly, how dare you call me girly? My, "girlish appearance" only hides my true power, so you might wanna leave this Blaziken alone right now, before I really hurt you."

"Haha! YOU?! Please, I'm not afraid of you in -" Thats when I cut him by sending a blast of that one strange energy right into his face. I started to chuckle at the expression left on it afterwards.

"Haha, not so tough now are you? Take that as a warning, and not a fraction of my full power." The Primeape didn't say a word, but instead started running away from me and the Blaziken.

I turned to the Blaziken and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it" He replied, "he isn't exactly straight in the head."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyways, my name is Silver, what's your's?"

"Silver, huh? Nice name. My name is Thaillyn."

_Thaillyn? Where have I heard that name before? ...Odd..._

"Cool name. Well, hopefully that other guy shouldn't bother you anymore."

"Yeah, I suppose. Thank you for the help I guess, but I didn't need it. I'm fully capable on my own."

"Silver? Where are you at?" Yuki called out from a ways away.

"I'm over here!" I called back to her.

I turned back to the Blaziken, "It's no problem Thaillyn. I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Silver?! Where are you!?" She called again.

"I gotta go, see ya."

Thaillyn responded to me by waving lazily with his right arm, which was wrapped in a crudely sewn...glove-like… thing. _What is that on his arm? _

He turned and walked further down the beach, and I headed over to where Yuki's voice was coming from.

"Silver, I was worried when you didn't show up, what took you so long?"

"Its nothing to worry about Yuki, I was just helping someone out."

"Ok then, perhaps I should come with you next time, you know, just in case you need some backup..."

"Ok then... Well, I'm in one piece, right?

"Oh don't give me that sass." Yuki answers in a playfully, annoyed voice with a wink

_I know that she is just playing around, but I wonder why she keeps winking at me? Could she possibly... like me? I doubt it, but it is a possibility. _When we got back to the cave, I took the basket of berries and placed it next to the small pile that Yuki had already made.

"It looks likes its gonna get dark soon, we should plan to get to sleep." I tell her, noticing that is was about 11PM'ish and dark outside.

"Yes, We should be getting some rest. Goodnight Silver"

"Goodnight Yuki" I say as I doze off to sleep once more.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three: Secrets**_

(A different pokemon's P.O.V. )

"_Well, he is starting to gather the clues of his origins by noticing me, even though he thinks I was merely an illusion. Thankfully his special one didn't see me though. She might of said something." _I simply thought to myself. It was my duty to report his appearance to Mew once I saw him, and now that time has come. "_Mew, my friend, He has finally visited, soon he shall uncover the secrets to his existence." _I told the pink cat-like pokemon using telepathy. "_Very well Suicune. I shall inform the others, get back in touch with me once he figures it out, with the help of the that shiny Umbreon of course." _The cat responds to me. _"Very well Mew, I shall talk to you again." _

(Back to Silver's P.O.V.)

"_What is this? Is this another dream?" _I open my eyes and find myself in a large open field, with two familiar faces there with me. One of which being Yuki, and the other I can't quite make out… He had a similar body build to that of a Blaziken, but its feathers were a solid black in color, its head feathers being pure snow-white, with a faint red glow emitting from his eyes. _What the hell is with his eyes? What kind of pokemon is he? _My train of thought was soon interrupted by someone shouting to my left. I looked over to that direction to find what is unmistakably the form of my body. _The hell? Is that me? How? I'm right here… or am I? _

"Knock it off Thaillyn! You are destroying everything!" Was the only thing I heard before my vision was cut off by a blinding light. After it faded, I found myself back in Yuki's cave, Yuki right next to me, still asleep. _"Thank Arceus that was just a dream… Still, it felt oddly real… Whatever…"_

"Oh, good morning Silver…um… I can explain." Yuki was telling me with a blush on her face as I opened my eyes. _"Explain what to me? The fact that she is so close to me? That isn't important to me right now. What is, is what I saw in that dream last night. What was that pokemon I saw? I heard someone call him Thaillyn, but it didn't look like him… Well, as Arceus himself would say to this, only time will tell…" _

"Silver, you ok? You seem to be spacing off again." I hear Yuki saying while I am deep in thought, as usual.

"What? Oh I'm fine, I just was thinking about the odd dream I had."

"Hm… What was it about?"

"Nothing too important. How are you this morning?"

"Good, do you want to go the waterfall cave?"

"Why not? I could go for a walk. I need to clear my mind anyways."

After we gather our things, we prepare to head out for the cave that I had began to call, "The Peace Cave". After we arrive, we sat there for about ten minutes. The silence was interrupted by a loud shouting sound from what seemed to be behind the waterfall.

"What in Arceus' name was that?" Is what Yuki's response was to the loud shouting.

"I don't know, but we should find out what it was. The thing is, where did it come from?"

Yuki knew I was right. We had to find the source, but I didn't have a clue where it was from. I look around to find any possibility, but couldn't find any other paths that lead to the cave, except the possibility of behind the waterfall. I look at Yuki, and with the look on her face, she knew exactly what I was going to say…

"Please don't say what I think you are going to Silver… don't say we should jump through the waterfall…"

"I'm afraid it's our only choice, where else do you think we should try? I know it seems kinda fuzzy, but you have to trust me."

"Well… if you say so. We have to try then, I just hope you're right."

I understand how she feels, I kind of have my doubts, but by the sounds beginning to increase in volume, we don't have much time until something bad happens.

"Alright, let's do this. Take my paw." I tell her to comfort her. It's not everyday that one gets to jump into a waterfall. We start running towards it and take a leap of faith into the waterfall, to end up in what appears to be another cave. It's not that big and it's hidden completely from view by the waterfall.

"Wow… Oh, well what do we have here?" I begin saying when I see no other than Thaillyn arguing with an Agislash. I started listening in on a conversation I shouldn't have been.

(Pokemon talking are Thaillyn and the Agislash)

"Hey buddy, watch where you're going!" I heard the Agislash yelling at Thaillyn.

"Watch where I'm going? You're the one intruding on what's basically my home!"

"Oh really?! Since when, I don't see your name anywhere!"

"That doesn't matter, leave immediately!"

"How about you make me?! I have never even seen you here before!"

"Either you leave, or things WILL get messy."

_Man, Thaillyn sounds REALLY pissed off… If things keep up at this rate, things are gonna get nasty quick…_

"If you say this is your land… Why don't you fight me for it!?"

Thaillyn then readies himself for a fight, fire beginning to blast from his left arm, but his right arm… there's some, odd feeling I get from it. _What the heck IS that? Wait a second… I have felt this before, but where..._

"Fine, make the first move and see what happens." Said Thaillyn, breaking me from my thought train. I examine the Agislash, who seems just as pissed off as Thaillyn. The most noticeable thing about him is that the blade of his sword-like body has a red outlining. The Agislash then comes out from behind his shield and prepares what appears to be a shadow claw attack.

"Taste the blade of my shadow claw!"

Then the blade-end of the Agislash was covered by a shadowy energy and it started moving fast to take a slash at Thaillyn.

"Wrong move." He said before completely dodging the attack, and slammed him with a flame punch with his left arm.

"Gah! That hurt, you shit! How are you so fast!?" The Agislash screams, and I realized that Thaillyn must have the speed boost ability, which raises his speed to unbelievable levels. "No matter, take this! Sacred Sword!"

"You should really stop calling out what moves you're going to use..." He replies in a rising tone as he dives towards the Agislash and slams him back with a blaze kick, before the Agislash could even get its attack started.

"Damn… I underestimated you, You are stronger than I thought…"

"Nor will I go easy on you! Why don't you try using your shield for once? See what good it would do!" He yells to the Agislash, obviously becoming very angry.

"FINE, IF YOU WISH! KING'S SHIELD!" It screams before going back behind its shield and cloaking itself in some kind of protective energy.

"IT'S USELESS! GUTTER TRASH!" He yells as pounds attack after attack into the shield never once using his right arm, but nothing seeming to happen.

"HAHA! YOU SHOULD GIVE UP NOW! WITH THAT ATTACK DROP, YOU WON'T HURT ME IN THE SLIGHTEST WAY!"

"Why don't you try me!?" he says under his breath as he back off and rears up for an attack. He yells in pure anger as he rushes full force at the Agislash, raising his right arm, which now had a weird, ominous, dark glow to it. Then, his right hand slammed full force into the Agislash's shield, a shock wave emitted from the impact sending a cold blast of air all around the cave and actually cracked the Agislashes shield to pieces, sending bits of it scattering to the ground around them and out of the Agislash's hand. The attack also sent the Agislash spiraling back, somehow still awake, but extremely hurt.. I also saw bits of Thaillyn's arm-glove… thing, fall to the ground and watched as he tore the rest of it off, throwing it to the ground. What it revealed sent chills down my spine. _His arm?! W...what is… It's all dark, and cracked!_

"You picked the WRONG Blaziken to FUCK with!" He screamed, walking over to the Agislash. He then knelt down over it, and raised his right arm and slammed down on its face, again and again in a fit or pure anger.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH, THAILLYN!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out…


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four: Thaillyn's Past**_

(Silvers P.O.V.)

I look over to the left and to my surprise, see a unique Umbreon. It has silky white fur with bright blue glowing rings. It apparently knows Thaillyn too. It's female by the sound of its voice. _Who is she, and how does she know Thaillyn anyways? …Intresting…_

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, COMING HERE!?" I hear Thaillyn shout at the Umbreon as he takes a swipe at her with his right arm, cutting her side good, sending her back away from him, and caused her to scream.

"Silver, we have to help her!" Yuki yells in my ear when the Umbreon was hit. I immediately run over to the Umbreon's side, and start to shout at Thaillyn.

"Hey, knock it off Thaillyn, she didn't do anything!"

"Stay out of this Silver!" Thaillyn responds, A dark, deadly glare in his blood red eyes. _Wait, blood red eyes!? What is with him, why is he like this? _I then turn my attention to the white Umbreon, and look at her cut. _I need to treat that soon, it looks quite nasty… _I then begin my way over to her. When I got there, I noticed that Thailyn was no where to be seen.

"Hey, are you ok? Why did he attack you like that?" I asked the Umbreon as I began wrapping her wounds in my ribbons.

"Its worse then I thought… Its getting closer…" She weakly says. _What on earth does that mean? ...Nevermind... That isn't important, we need to get her back home and quickly…_

"Yuki, we need to get her back to your cave, FAST!" I hastily tell Yuki as I start lifting the Umbreon, who has passed out at this point, onto my back.

"Right, we do need get her back." She replied.

We then start running towards the cave that we call home (or at least for now) so we can treat this Umbreon. I look over the Umbreon's wounds again. _She isn't holding up too well, but we should make it back. _We finally get back, and I grabbed some of the Sitrus and oran berries that I had gathered a few days ago, and begin mashing it up to make an ointment, and started applying it her gashes. She was still out cold however, and it seemed like she was gonna be out for awhile.

"Its a good thing we gathered those berries…" I thought aloud. _I hope she wakes up soon, but by the looks of it, that won't happen… _

"Silver… Do you have any ideas about what she meant by, 'Its getting worse'?" _Come to think of it, what DID she mean by that? Was she inferring what ever it was that was happening to Thaillyn's arm? Yuki is right… what did she mean by that? _

"To be honest Yuki, I have no clue at all, we will have to ask her when she wakes up, but that will be a while. ...Wow, its pretty dark out, we should consider getting to sleep as well." I told Yuki after looking out of the cave.

"Yeah… I'm gonna get to sleep, goodnight Silver."

"Night" I tell her, getting ready to fall asleep myself, but there were so many questions running through my head... What was Thaillyn's deal attacking this Umbreon? What was she talking about before she passed out, and what overcame Thaillyn back at the Peace Cave? I couldn't focus as I felt the dark depths of slumber overtake my body. _"I hope this Umbreon, whoever she is, will be awake in the morning." _I thought to myself as I let myself drift off into sleep.

"Where am I at?" Was the question I woke up to in the morning… I assumed it was the Umbreon, so I opened my eyes to see that I was correct, the Umbreon had waken up and was surveying her surroundings. I arose, noting that Yuki was sleeping right next to me again, and I looked over at the Umbreon with a smile on my face.

"Well, looks like you finally woke up, we were worried to hell and back. Thank Arceus you're ok."

"What? Oh, you're that one pokemon from back at the cave, right?"

"Yes, that was me. Can you explain what happened back there? What came over Thaillyn, and how do you know him?"

"Yes, I can tell you, but first, do you have anything to eat, I'm starved." She asked me. I nod my head at her with a smile, and brought her a small pawful of oran berries. She Thanked me and quickly ate the berries. She looked like she was feeling much better, than began to speak.

"My name is Nightstar, and what you saw in Thaillyn, was what is known as the "Messenger of Destruction".

"Messenger of Destruction? What is that?"

"Well, you see, Thaillyn isn't what he appears to be. I don't have much information on it, but from what I have gathered, Thaillyn is the messenger of Palkia and Dialga, and what you witnessed yesterday was one of their messages being sent to this world. The sudden outburst he had was the message being sent, warning those who know about this that the space time continuum is starting to collapse."

"What!? That doesn't sound good… but how do you explain his higher levels of hostility towards us?"

"That, I'm unaware of myself, but I have been talking to everyone I can, including legendary pokemon such as Mewtwo, Latios and Latias, Cresselia, Even Palkia and Dialga themselves, those two gave the most information. From what I have gathered, these outbursts cause Thaillyn to become more aggressive, and increase his inner strength by five thousand percent, in his final form."

"Woah... Why is it increased by so much?"

"The answer to that, is to remove the cause of the collapsing continuum, but that's where I'm stuck… What could be causing it?" Nightstar askes me… I really had to think about this one… _"Hm… Could it be the possibility that Palkia and Dialga have began to fight each other? No… that wouldn't make any sense… They have to work together to keep time and space balanced… What could it be…?" _

"I see you are just as confused as I am… You know what, we need to go find Thaillyn. Do you know where he would be at this time?" I thought about the hidden cave behind the waterfall. _Didn't Thaillyn say that little cave was his home? Perhaps we could find find him there. _

"I think I know a place, remember that cave behind that one waterfall? I recall him saying it was his home. It is probably our best bet…"

"I think you're right… What about her?" Nightstar asks me looking at Yuki…

"We will have to leave her here for now… I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do later…" I respond to Nightstar as I grabbed a pawful of berries for the trip.

We start heading off to the Peace Cave, hoping to find Thaillyn where we saw him yesterday. Once we arrive, I tell Nightstar we need to jump through the waterfall, and she nodded at me. We jump through without hesitation and look around once we are on the other side, but find nothing, not even the slightest trace of Thaillyn, save the cloth he had worn the first time I met him… _I could of sworn we would of found him here… Where could he have ran off to?_ The silence was ended when we heard a voice calling out to us.

"What are you doing here Silver? You have no business here, and who is that with you?" I heard, instantly recognizing it as Thaillyn's voice.

"Thaillyn, we have come to speak with you about some very important matters…" Nightstar tells him.

"Oh… it's you, what do you want with me? This better be important..."

"Yes, It is and as much as I've missed you, we don't have time for family reunions."

(P.O.V switch to Thaillyn's)

"_Missed me? heh riiight, sure… Why has she come searching for me? She has never done anything for me… what could be sooo important?" _I thought to myself, thinking Nightstar's words were full of crap.

"...Fine… I will give you some of my time… What is so important?"

"It's about your… arm…"

"_My… arm?" _I looked down to it and turned it around a bit.

"Why do you care?" I snapped back looking up to her once again. "You already know what HE did to me…"

"I care, Thaillyn, because you have much more importance to this world then you think… I have done extensive research on it. You are not what you seem to be."

"Seem to be what, a freak like you said? You and all those BASTARDS back with Kale did nothing but bully me and treat me like dirt! ...You...you did try to help that one time, but you just gave up, like it was nothing!"

"Please calm down… I'm very sorry about that, I should've never left you back in Johto, but you see Thaillyn, you are the messenger of time and space! You have to understand!"

_Messenger of time and space? What?_

"How? I… I don't understand…"

"I know, it will be hard to explain, but think… your arm… the day you left? Don't you remember what happened?"

"Well, of course. I was the worst day of my life, I'll never forget it…"

Silver then stepped in, obviously very confused. "Ok… hold on a second. What are you talking about Nightstar? What about his arm?"

I sighed. "Let me explain it Silver…"

(Flashback Start - Thaillyn's P.O.V)

It all started back when I was a little Torchic growing up with that human I mentioned, Kale. I was given to Kale at my hatching by a man I never got to meet. Since then my life has been spiraling downhill. Kale, was HORRIBLE to me. Every single time we battled someone or something, I was always used as a last resort out of the fact that I was so weak compared to his other five dark pokemon; a male Sneasel named Bier'rakon, a male Liepard named Ni'rro, a female Zweilous named Kiri'nas, Nightstar here, and the worst of them being a male Zoroark named Sallemel, and no matter if we lost or won, I'd always be put down even if I was the one who brought them victory. The second reason is, because he just, hated me, I don't know why though. Five dark types and one fire type? The odds didn't lean in my favor. On days we were at his house, Kale would let us out in his backyard to chill out and have some fun, but for me, it was pure torture. The others would constantly bully me and throw me around. I never got any leisure. They always kept me out of battling condition, another reason I was so useless to Kale. The worse day however, was on the day of my birthday, they day Sallemel went too far.

I was a Blaziken at this point. I never told anyone it was my birthday either, so it was practically a normal day. All six of us were let out in the backyard, and immediately the bullying began again, that day, I was done with it. Nightstar however, tried helping me out a small bit, all she did was step out in front of Sallemel, and told him to stop, but it did nothing. Kiri'nas and Bier'rakon grabed her and set her off to the side, and she just sat in shame. Sallemel continued on, and I had had enough, I went into a fit of rage, and slammed attack after attack into Sallemel's body and head and kicked him against the house and rendered him unconscious. The others rushed him inside, and I was locked outside for the rest of the night. Kale still fed me though, but that bastard Sallemel poisoned the food with some kind of...darkness or something, I wasn't paying attention, and I ate the food as I normally would, then it happened. I started coughing heavily, and my forearms and wrists started hurting terribly, the flames coming from them started then died, and then darkness took over my entire body. I had passed out from the pain, it was the scariest moment of my life. I looked over my body after I had awoken, to find that all my red feathers had changed to pitch black, and the white ones moved, revealing a bony torso. My feet had also been revealed, they were pure white, and my claws were pitch-black like my body. I heard Kale unlocking the backyard door, and I rushed to it, and scratched the glass on the door by accident with my sharp claws. He immediately took me in and looked for a way to fix it, but he never found a way. I changed back by morning, and found that everyone had left, leaving me alone in his house. I had figured all of them, including Nightstar considered me a freak now. I waited a few days for them to return, but they never did, so I decided to run away. I grabbed my pokeball, which Kale had left behind, destroyed it and left, never to return or see any of them again. I've been wandering among the wildernesses or the different regions since, and have traveled a long ways from that horrid place in Johto, even across a boat or two, now to be found here and already finding trouble.

(Flashback is now over)

"So you see, that's what happened Silver. That's my life story…"


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five: A Friend from the Past?**_

(Silver's P.O.V)

"Wow… It sounds like you had it pretty rough Thaillyn… I feel bad for you." I proceed to say after hearing about Thaillyn's past,

"I don't need, nor want your pity. I really just want a bit of time to myself. Don't follow or try to find me." Thaillyn responds to me as he makes his way behind some rocks, then disappears.

"No, Don-" I start as Nightstar cuts me off. "Don't Silver… It will just be a waste of your breath…" She tells me with a shake of her head. I stand there confused as to why she said that. _Why did she stop me? She was the one who recommended we come searching of Thaillyn in the first place..._

"Perhaps it would be best if you got back to your friend now… She is most likely worried about you, seeing how it is about noon now." Nightstar says to break the silence in the cave

"You're probably right, I should be getting back… but what about you? What are you planning to do?" I ask, I didn't want to feel like I was leaving her.

"I have some... work to do. You don't need to worry about me, and if you see Thaillyn, don't bother him." Nightstar tells me as she leaves the cave through the waterfall. _I wonder why she doesn't want me to talk to Thaillyn… odd. Whatever, I should get back to Yuki soon. _With that thought in mind, I start walking back to the cave where Yuki was.

"Where WERE you!? You had me worried sick!" Yuki was screaming at me when I got back.

"Calm yourself Yuki… I'm fine. Something important came up…" I tell her in hopes to calm her down.

"...Ok… Just next time, tell me when you are heading out, ok?"

"Alright, I'm sorry...You know, it looks like our food pile is running low." I continue as I noticed the few berries we have left. "Perhaps I should go out and collect some more."

"Alright, take one of the baskets and don't be too long."

I gave her a nod as I grabbed one of the baskets with my golden paw and began to walk towards the trees that Yuki had shown me in the past. I was gathering some of the oran berries when suddenly someone bumped into me from the side. I looked at the pokemon to see a little Shinx staring up at me.

(P.O.V Switch to the little Shinx)

As I was playing a game of Hide and Seek with my good friend TurboBlaze, I accidently bumped into a really odd looking pokemon. He stood at about 3'03" in height, has shiny golden and silver fur, and his eyes were golden as well, with a hint of turquoise. _Hmm… He looks interesting. I haven't seen a pokemon like him before. I wonder what type he is._

"I'm sorry mister!" I begin to apologize for running into him. He looks back at me with a look of acceptance on his face, a lot different from the reaction I expected to get.

"Its quite alright little guy, pokemon make mistakes." This pokemon responds to me. That angered me a little however, I HATE it when people call me little just because I haven't evolved. I'm a lot older than others expect, being about 15 in pokemon years.

"HEY! I'm not that little! I'm 15!" I yell at him. But I couldn't help but noticed something about his voice… It seemed oddly familiar… _Is it possibly him? I don't know, because there are many kinds of evolutions he could of taken, seven to my memory, and this sure isn't one of them.'_

"Excuse me? You have seemed to of spaced off a tad. Are you alright?" The pokemon before me asks, snapping me out of thought. I wasn't sure of I should ask him his name… It could be him, but at the same time, and most likely isn't, but its still worth a try…

"Um… Your name wouldn't be Silver? Would it?" I asked him. He gives me a shocked expression, as if I was correct.

"H-how… Did you know that?" The feline like pokemon asks me. _I was right! I need to call her, only she could confirm this. _I think to myself. This had to be him, he sounds like him, acts like him, and even though I have never seen this kind of pokemon, he kinda looks like him too.

"TURBOBLAZE! YOU NEED TO COME HERE NOW!" I scream out to the forest, knowing she was hiding out there somewhere.

"And why might that be Fox? How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? You have been know for doing this in the past." She calls back to me. How did I know she was gonna say that? This isn't gonna be easy, So I'm gonna have to say the only thing she would come out for.

"YOU JUST HAVE TO BLAZE! ITS SILVER!" I hollered back to her, hoping she would come out. To my luck, Blaze, the Vulpix, does come out of her hiding spot, with a rather pissed look on her face.

"How dare you try that shit with me Fox!? We haven't seen Siver for what? Five years? Not to mention this pokemon isn't even an Eevee evolution. So what makes you think to pull that move? Fox, you remember how hurtful that day was for us, so why do you continue to bring him up? We don't even know if he is still… Alive…" Blaze says, tears starting to from in her eyes. What she said not only angered me, but they also hurt. Silver was our best friend, how could she say something like that?

"TURBOBLAZE! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Yeah sure, we haven't seen him for five years, and we don't know if he is still in this world or not, but how could you possibly say to forget him entirely? We have to be there for him, If he is either with Arceus or still on this world, we do Blaze. We are that shiny Eevee's best friends, so please, stop trying to forget him!"

That was her breaking point, she starts to break out on tears, crying over the loss of our best friend. Even though I meant what I said, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Silver was closer to her than anyone else, closer even than her own brothers! And I could say the same for myself. He wasn't a friend to me… He was more like a brother. So I did the only thing I felt was right, and wrapped my right paw around her to help comfort her, like Silver used to do.

"I'm s-sorry Fox… I just miss him so much. I hope you know I didn't really mean what I said… I just said it out of depression. You know how close he was to me…" She answers, her crying dying down. I looked back at the golden pokemon who was now sitting on his hind legs. I still wonder what kind of pokemon he is, his shape is just so… intriguing. To be honest… He looked like he could be a new evolution of Eevee. He had a similar build of an eeveelution, was just about the same size of an Umbreon. The thing that really interested me was those ribbons that start at his ears and neck. I decided to break the silence and ask him what pokemon he was.

"Excuse me… But would you mind telling me what kind of pokemon you are?" I asked the pokemon ironically named Silver. He seemed to stumble on his words for a bit, apparently confused on what to say. It seems like he doesn't know…

"To tell you the truth Fox… I don't have the slightest clue. I don't have much memory about myself, the only thing I can remember before waking up on the beach that isn't too far from here was being a shiny Eevee. And if I recall correctly, You said that this Silver was one. I'm not sure if this is a coincidence, or if I could truly be the pokemon you are talking about. I mean… What are the odds that there is another shiny Eevee out there named Silver? But I just don't know…"

This pokemon does truly seemed confused. I rethink all the facts in my head and he has a point. It's possible that there is another shiny Eevee named Silver, however, the feeling I get from being around this pokemon. There is no doubt, this has to be him! However, I'm not sure of Turboblaze, let alone this pokemon, could accept that. As I'm thinking to myself, we hear a voice coming from the southern direction.

"Silver! What's taking you so long?! Haven't you noticed how late it is?" When I turn to see who is calling out to Silver, I spot a rather sure female Glaceon who is now running towards us.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yuki, I honestly didn't even notice the time pass." Silver responds to the Glaceon, apparently named Yuki. I look up at the sky and gasp a little, finding it to be fairly dark.

"Well, just pay attention next… May I ask who the Shinx and Vulpix are, Silver?" Yuki asks him, referring to TurboBlaze and I. Before I could answer, Blaze was already on her paws speaking.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself, This here is Fox, and my name is TurboBlaze, you can just call me Blaze." Next thing I know, Yuki was talking again

"Ok, are you friends of Silver? Or did you just meet?" I didn't expect that question.. probably should of. So I begin to speak up,

"Well… we are confused on that one ourselves. You see, Silver here might possibly be one of our long-lost friends from about five years ago. After thinking about all the information we have, I am positive that he is… but unfortunately I don't know to confirm it, and as much as I would like to try and figure it out, Blaze and I really should be heading back to our den soon." I notice that puzzled look on Yuki's face, but she then removes it and gives us a nod. I give the pair a nod back as I motion for Blaze to follow me back to the den. We say our goodbyes and start trekking back to our den. I can't speak for Blaze, but I know I still have a lot of questions running through my mind right now. And by the looks of it, Blaze does too.

"Blaze… I don't know about you, but I want to get to the bottom of this." I tell her once we get back to our den. She gives me a confused look, but I know she knows what I'm talking about, so I give her one of my 'You don't fool me' faces. Blaze gives me a sigh and responds.

"I agree, we should try to find out if the pokemon we met today is our friend from the past, but we should save that for the morning Fox… I'm exhausted." I let out a loud yawn to tell her that I agree with her idea of getting to sleep.

"You're right… Good night Blaze" I tell her as I curl up in my bed, and close my eyes.

"Night, Fox."


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six: An End to Some of the Confusion**_

(Silver's P.O.V)

I awaken in the morning to find Yuki sleeping peacefully next to me like she has been recently. I still have a lot of questions in head from yesterday though… I want to find out if Fox and Blaze are really my friends from the past, along with if I was really a shiny Eevee, and what in Arceus' name happened to me. I mean, how I ended up in this form, because as far as I'm aware, the pokemon I am isn't one of Eevee's seven evolutions. There are still a large chunk of information that I don't know, but what bothers me the most is if I was an Eevee, why did I change into… THIS? I have no clue what I am and I highly doubt anyone else, save Arceus himself, knows what I am. Even though that I don't really know, or remember Fox and Blaze, I have an urge to visit them. It really confuses me, it's like I HAVE known them… maybe if I spend some more time with them, I might possibly remember if they were my friends. So I decided to wake Yuki up and see if she would like to join me.

"Huhh? What's that Silver?" She answers me, clearly not fully awake, so I gently shake her to wake her up and proceed to ask her again. "I'm going to go look for Fox and Blaze, the ones we meet yesterday. There is a chance they could of been my friends before I lost my memory. So I want to spend the day with they to see if it will spark my memory, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join?" Yuki rubs her eyes with her paws, yawns and answers me, "Yeah sure, they seem like nice pokemon, and if you think it will help, it's worth a try." So after she answered me, we packed a small bag filled with berries, along with a few extras in case Fox and Blaze wanted some. "I really hope I figure all of this out Yuki… I am really getting tired of living in confusion If these two are my friends, and I remember, I might get some clues to who I am, what I was, and most importantly, what happened to myself?

"Yuki, you ready to go?" I asked her after I was done packing. She just simply responded with a nod, but she had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Yuki? You seem to be worried about something…" I ask her to find out what's bothering her. "I'm just kinda worried about… Getting lost, like, how do you know where they will be?" Yuki asks me with a confused voice. I rub her head to show it will be fine. "It's ok Yuki, Blaze told me yesterday that her and Fox spend most of the days at the lake. So we just gotta go there, and fortunately for us, the lake is not that far from here." I told her. That seemed to lighten her up a bit. So we start making our way to the lake we saw yesterday to meet up with Blaze and Fox. Fox's voice sounds oddly familiar to me for some reason, however I can't put my paw on it. I am really confident that spending the day with them will help me remember my past. I looked over to Yuki to see a smile on her face, like she is happy to be getting outside today, and to be honest, I am too. The sun is nice and warm today, but not too warm of course. It makes me wonder sometimes though… How does Yuki happily live here? During the spring, the season it is right now, seems like it would be uncomfortable to an ice type like her self. Yet, she seems happy as can be. Well, I don't have time to think about it, because we had arrived at the like, and just as they said, Fox and Blaze were already out here playing together. Blaze was in the lake swimming, which was weird considering she was a fire type, but I shrugged it off. It looked like she was trying to get Fox to swim with her but he was refusing to get in, like he was hiding something.

"Oh come on Fox! No one is around, you don't have to be scared!" Was the first thing I heard Blaze telling to Fox. So he does have a secret? I wonder why it is preventing him from getting in the water? "Blaze! You know how I feel about other pokemon knowing about that! So why do you keep pushing me! All you are doing is bringing back painful memories. So please, for Arceus' sake! STOP!" Is what Fox screamed back at Blaze. I decided to step in and figure out what was causing these two friends to fight.

"Excuse me? Sorry for getting involved, but may I ask what's going on here?" I called out to the two fighting pokemon. They both directed their attention to me with shocked looks on their faces. "OH! Hello Silver! You come to play with us?" Fox asks me as he is running towards me and Yuki. "Hi there Fox, and yes, I thought it would help me to remember my past if Yuki and I spend the day with you two, if that's alright with you?" I answer his question. He gives me a happy look and smile and responds "Yeah! Of course it's fine with me, what about you Blaze?" Fox asks her. Blaze answers with a nod and a smile. Happy to hear that, I proceed to ask why they were fighting.

"Well, thanks you two, but I must ask… Why were you two arguing? Fox… are you afraid of water?" I asked him. He wasn't too happy that I think he is scared of the water. "NO I NOT SCARED OF THE WATER! I'M NOT SCARED!" He screamed at me and ran off. I then immediately start to feel really guilty about saying that to him, and I was just about to run after him to apologize, but Blaze stops me before I do. "Silver, don't worry about him, he just needs to cool off, he mostly likely ran back to our cave… And to answer your question, I was trying to get him to swim with me, but he didn't want to because of his secret. But he really doesn't like talking about it, especially with pokemon he doesn't know very well… Hell, he never wants to talk to me about it..." She responds with a sad look in her eyes. "Well, Silver and I should try to help him, because that's what friends are for right?" Yuki adds. I couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Well… although I know the mostly likely outcome, I will trust your determination. Come on, I'll take us there." Blaze responds after thinking about it for a bit. I give her a nod when she motions for us to follow her, and we do so. Once we get to Blaze's home, I start to feel even worse, as I saw Fox curled up into a ball, tears falling from his face.

"Fox…" I start but he cuts me off, saying "Just go away Silver! just leave me alone!" I refused to stop trying to help, and continued. "Hear me out Fox, I'm not here to make fun of you or anything, Blaze, Yuki, and myself want to just simply wish to help you. I may not understand, but I do believe I can help you, but you have to let me Fox." He uncurls from his current form and looks me in the eyes, his face drenched in tears. "How do I know you won't make fun of me for it, considering everyone who has seen it has, and called me a spawn of Giratina! So how do I know you won't do the same?" Fox asks me, his crying becoming heavier. "Fox… I'm not like all of them, for I wish to help you. To my memory, I haven't ever called anyone anything mean, unless they really deserved it." I answer his question. Before I could continue, Yuki was talking to him "He speaks the truth Fox, he saved me from… Well, lets just an extremely unpleasant time, and you just need to trust him. He is the kindest pokemon I have ever meet, and if you let him, he can help you." Upon hearing, me being the kindest pokemon part, I felt my face reddening with a blush. Fox looks at Blaze with an unsure look on his face, and Blaze responds with a nod. "See Fox? All we want to is help you, and you know deep down inside, you want to reach out too, so please Fox, for your own sake, ask for help!" Blaze tells him, practically begging him, herself on the verge of crying. Fox looks at me, and wipes the tears from his face and starts to hug me. "Please Silver! The memories for how everyone treated me won't stop eating me alive! I desperately need your help!" Seeing the look in his eyes, I knew he meant what he said, so I give him a friendly smile and answer him. "Fox… of course I will help you, that's what friends are for, right?" I tell him and begin to rub his head with my paw. However, I noticed something odd, the place I had pet him had turned red, like the fur itself! Very odd I thought. "Fox… I think it's about time to show them…" Blaze said to kill the quiet that had formed. Fox looked at her, then back to me and nodded. "Ok… I'm ready Blaze. Let's go back to the lake, it will make it easier." Fox responds. I gave him a nod in approval, and we made our way back to the lake. Once we arrived, he looked at the lake, took a deep breath, and jumped in. The normally clear water had turned a murky blue where he had jumped in. I thought it was odd, really. Once Fox had resurfaced, his fur that was blue, had turned red! "Fox… Is this what has been bothering you?" I asked him when he looked at me. He gave me a nod, as tears started filling his eyes again. "You don't understand Silver… Everyone that I ever meet, teased me that my fur was red, because my second color is black, you know? As if I represent Giratina, the devil… It has been so hard for me, until I meet Blaze." I saw that he was fully crying again… man! those other pokemon sure had to of been really mean for him to cry like this! Oh… when I meet these pokemon, the things I'm gonna do to them… No one, and I mean NO ONE! deserves to be treated like that! I look at Fox once again and took a breath and continued. "Fox… Your colors are not anything to be ashamed of! I mean, look at myself! I don't have the slightest clue what I am, and I find it rather interesting. You should be proud of the way you look, because to me, you are the coolest looking Shinx ever! And I really mean that." At that point, Fox 's tears had cleared up and he was looking at me once more "Silver… You know what? Your right! I shouldn't let what other pokemon think of me mess with my head! All this time, I have been worrying too much of what others think about me, and not enough of what my friends think of me… Thank you" Fox thanks me as he shakes off the water that was still on him. _I REMEMBER NOW! I REMEMBER HIM SAYING THOSE EXACT WORDS FIVE YEARS AGO! _"FOX! I remember everything now! I was in fact your friend five years ago, I remember you saying that exact same phrase before what ever happened to me happened. The point is I remember!" I shouted a little louder than I thought, as seeing I drawn attention from some passing pokemon. Both Fox and Blaze looked at me with smiles on their faces, but then I noticed that it had gotten dark out. "Look, as happy as we all are, we really should be getting home, sorry to rush out of here like this." I told them. They both didn't answer, but just gave me a simple nod. So, with some of my memory restored, Yuki and myself walked back to our cave.

We were laying in our make-shift beds, Yuki was already asleep, when suddenly heard a voice from out side. It spoke softly… "Silver, please come outside, I have something important to talk to you with" I laid there, confused, not knowing if I was imagining it or not, when the voice spoke again "Ok… I know you heard me with those big ears of yours, now come out here please, I'm not going to hurt you." Still very confused, I got up and walked outside, and saw a transparent Vaporeon…


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven: My Promise**_

I just simply sat there, looking at the Vaporeon, wondering if I was going crazy, but he gave me a smile, and began to talk. "Hehe… First off, no you are not going crazy, for I am real. Well, to an extent that is. You see Silver, I am the spirit of Yuki's brother, Vapor. I have been allowed the privilege to speaking with you, granted by Arceus himself. For you see, I have been watching over your actions for the past week and a half, and I have a request for you… Myself, along with our parents were taken from Yuki's life at an early age, and we were… Killed. The whole thing was clearly devastating for Yuki… And to this day, I have been beating up myself on the inside. Telling myself that I had failed my one job for her… I promised to Yuki that no matter what happened to our family, I would protect her. However, like I said, I had failed her, so when she met you, I have been watching you to see if you were trustworthy to see that my promise is fulfilled. And after examining you, I decided that I could trust you with my own life, that is if I still had one… But that's not the point. My point is that if I could trust you with mine, I could trust you with the job of keeping Yuki safe. So Silver, I merely have a request for you… I would you like to promise that no matter what happens from this point forwards, I want you to make sure that my little sister is safe… And complete my broken promise…"

I sat there staring at the Vaporeon spirit, whose name name is Vapor, and thought about all he told me. It was hard to keep the tears that were threatening of showing themselves as I imagine Yuki being left in this cruel world, with absolutely no one in the world, everyone else a stranger, and at her young age… I take my right paw and wipe the tear that been exposed and took a deep breath. "Vapor… I may not know you very well at all… But I shall accept your request. I promise to you that I shall keep Yuki safe… Until the very end my friend. For no one in this world deserves for this to happen to them. I will go to every extent to ensure she is protected, even if that means giving my own life to do so. But the only thing that confuses me is that, when ever I am near her, I get this warm feeling on the inside. I don't quite understand what it means… But I know it must be a sign of something. And Vapor, this isn't just for you, because Yuki also happens to be one of the very few friends I have/remember. And if anything ever happened to her, I don't know what I would do. She just has been so kind to me, she has been my best friend, she has fed me, and she even took me into her home. I don't know what I would ever do without her, and that's the truth. In fact… even though I don't have the words for it, I feel like she is something more to me than just a friend."

Vapor looks at me with a smile on his face, and tears pouring out his eyes. He gives me a hug (or tries to at least) and starts to talk again. "T-thank you Silver… I knew I could count on you. It has just been very hard for me, every day knowing that I had failed my one and only little sister, and broke the promise I had made to her. I know you won't let me down, or more so you won't let Yuki down. I realize you don't understand your feelings for her, but as Arceus' favorite saying says… only time will tell, and you will figure out what your feelings mean. And Silver… One last thing before I have to leave… You have my blessing…" Was the last thing he said before he vanished. I was very happy to keep the promise I just made, but before I could think, I blurted out "Your blessing? What do you mean?" But I realized that he was already gone. However, I heard his voice in my head "Only time will tell my friend… Only time shall tell." I stopped and thought about it for a little. I think it has to do with my feelings for Yuki, and then it hit me right in the face like a superpower from a Deoxys. These feelings I have for Yuki… I can't believe I hadn't realised it before! I'm… I'm in love with her… once I walked back into the cave, and cuddled with Yuki, similar how to she has been with me recently, with a blush on my face. I began to close my eyes, and let the darkness of sleep take over my body. And Just as I fell asleep, I whispered to Yuki, even knowing she wouldn't hear me, "I love you…"


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight: More Answers**_

I awake in the morning to not what I expected, which was the sleeping face of the one whom I loved… But instead to Yuki wide awake, smiling at me. I felt my face turn bright red remembering that, instead of her being the one to snuggle close to me, I was the one who had curled up with her last night. She obviously saw the blush on my face and proceeded to use that as an excuse to flirt with me. "Well well Silver… You seem to be comfortable this morning hehe…" The moment she said that, I could feel my face turn a brighter red than the feather's of Ho-oh and stumbled on my next words. "Um… I uh… got cold?" The reaction I got wasn't what I had expect, as she gave me a warm smile. "Hehe… Come on now Silver, that's clearly not the case… As seeing my body temperature is lower than the cold night's air. There is definitely a different reason." Yuki told me as she stuck her tongue at me. "Anyways… I was thinking we could go and visit The Peace Cave today… If you want of course." I give her a nod, and we started to make our way to the cave. However… as we were walking towards to cave, I spotted Nightstar running up to us to greet me. "Hey Silver… I had an important question to ask you, if you have the time of course…" She told me, and as seeing that Yuki and I didn't have that much planned, I gave Nightstar a nod, telling her to continue. "Okay, thanks. I wanted to ask you if you would know where I would be able to find Thaillyn… I have found out some important information that he is somehow connected to, and I am on the search of the ruins of the ancients. For my reason being, that these ruins contain info about his and, to my surprise, your existence and I have my odd suspensions that he might have a clue on where to find these ruins…" I thought about it for a while. I considered the times that I had been in his presence to see if I could come up with any clues. Then I recall that fight he had with that Aegislash in the Peace Cave, and I remembered him saying that he practically lived there. So I gave Nightstar a nod and began to speak. "Yeah Nightstar, although I may be wrong, I have an idea of where he could be. The funny thing is, Yuki and I were just heading over there before you stopped us." She smiled and asked if she could tag along, and I told her that it was fine. The rest of the way there, we walked in silence, and once we arrived, to my surprise, Thaillyn was simply sitting under the waterfall, apparently meditating. He didn't pay any attention to us when he saw us enter the cave, and it was only until Nightstar called to him.

"Excuse me, Thaillyn… I see you are kinda busy at the moment, but I needed to ask you an important question." Once the Blaziken's attention was drawn over to us, he got up, and simply hopped over to where we were standing, with a slightly annoyed, but understanding look on his face. "I do hope that this is very important. Interrupting my meditation sessions isn't good for me, or you. The last pokemon who did without a good reason didn't leave without a few bruises and scratches." He said in a calm, but stern tone, a serious look on his face. "I do apologize for interrupting your quiet, but the information I need from you will help me discover the secret of your, uh... abilities…" The Umbreon responded to him. Clearly now ever so slightly more interested in what she had to say, Thaillyn responded; "Well then, what is it that you need?" "Well, thank you for your help." She responded, happier now that she could get closer to what whatever she was looking for. "I need to know if there are any kind of ruins around here. My research has shown that the ancient ruins that I am searching for should be around this location. If you have any info on this, it would be highly useful to us." Nightstar asked of him. All the Blaziken did was nod slightly at Nightstar, and took a breath to speak. "I do. In my more, hidden area where I usually go when not out here, there are what seems to be remains of an ancient language written on the wall. I can not read it, but it may be of some help to you and may possibly be exactly what you're looking for." Thaillyn answered. Nightstar gave him a nod and a smile and asked if he could show her the way. I looked over at Yuki, and she looked at me as if she already knew what I was going to ask and nodded at me. So, we followed the other two to the hidden cave behind the waterfall that Thaillyn showed to us. Once inside, I looked over at where Thaillyn was directing the Umbreon's attention to, and saw that he was right. There was a very ancient looking language written on the walls, although some of it had been eroded away. Then I heard the Blaziken talking once again. "This is it Nightstar… I hope this is of some help to you." I examined the writing very closely, and found that the letters seem to look like some sort of pokemon. "Well… this is very… this is exactly what I was looking for, fortunately for us I have spent seven years fully learning this language, so I will be able to translate this perfectly. Well, the part that remains." She took a breath and started to examine the writing. After a while of silence, she spoke again. "Well… This doesn't answer all questions you two must have, however, from what's left, there are a large number of questions answered. I will simply read the remains to you two, and you may use the information how you please.

"For the eyes of only the future's Guardian and his messenger, Silver and Thaillyn. The future for the two of you shall be a very dark time… War will have broken out to the worse extent this world has ever seen. A war so devastating, even Arceus won't be able to stop it alone… Because war…. war never 's where the two of you come in. Once you find this message, you are to report to the Sky Pavilion, far from this location. Your journey will be an unforgiving one, with many enemies you will encounter, many difficult obstacles you shall have overcome. However, in the end, you will be successful. The Sky Pavilion is located within the Sinnoh region…"

"Well, there you go you two. The Sinnoh is an extremely long and dangerous travel from here in the Unova. There will be swamps, mountains, also the ocean that splits the Kanto from the Sinnoh that you have to cross. Although I understand if you have any doubt, however, I can provide you to proof to back this message up. I recommend you two get ready tonight, and get a good rest, for you have a long journey ahead of you." Were the words Nightstar said to us once she was done reading. Even though I hadn't noticed that tears had been brought to my eyes. Yeah sure, I was going to finally learn what I truly am and what my purpose is on this planet is, but the reason my eyes were tearing was because it meant I had to leave Yuki's side. The thing is though, I can't, nor could ever bring myself to leave without her. I had very minimal options at this point. Number One: leave Yuki behind, but there was no way that would ever happen, Two: Simply not leave, however the problem with that is this seemed really important, and I really wanted to learn what I am, or Three: Express my love to Yuki, and hope she would come along with me. The mostly likely choice I would basically have to make would be to tell Yuki how I feel about her, and even though I had wanted to, I was afraid to her rejecting me, and I didn't want to lose her as a friend. I know she had acted flirtatious before, but I wasn't sure if she was playing, or if Yuki had really meant it. Then a thought had revealed itself, that thought being where I imagined Yuki being all alone in this cruel world, like Vapor had told me about. It was at that point I had decided, I had to tell Yuki how I felt, no matter how much I feared the chance of her rejection. I know it would eat me alive if I don't tell her. Something told me though, if she does reject me, she would still remain my friend. Thinking back to the fact that she had been alone for most of her life. After a long time of thinking to myself, I spoke up to Thaillyn "She's right… We should prepare for this trip, and get some rest. as seeing we have one hell of a long travel ahead of us." The Blaziken didn't talk, but simply responded with a nod. I told him that tomorrow in the morning we should meet here. Once again, a nod. With that out of the way, Yuki and I headed back to our cave, so I could begin getting ready. However, as we passed the exit of the cave, we saw a heavily beaten up Hydreigon, who called out to us as we passed, "Don't trust that Blaziken… If you know what's good for you..." We walked back in silence, and it wasn't until we got back that Yuki had spoken. "This… Is quite the turn of events if I do say so myself… I'm… gonna miss having you around Silver" She told me. I looked into her eyes, to and my surprise, she was crying. I knew this was my perfect chance to tell her how I feel, and I had to act fast. "Yuki… We don't have to part ways you know…" I began saying. "Huh? Why is that Silver?" She responds, confused.

"Yuki, I have something to tell you…" But then I hesitated to tell her, once again in fear of losing her as a friend. "My Arceus this is hard to say… I'm just going to have to show you, please Yuki, don't freak out on me." I tell her, then I move my maw closer to her own, then went for it as I planted my lips on her own, and to my surprise, Yuki returns my kiss. "I haven't been able to tell you because I couldn't find the courage to tell you, fearing we wouldn't be friends anymore if I told you…" I said until Yuki placed her paw on my maw, as if telling me not to talk. "It's ok Silver, I love you too, But tell me, How long?" I had to think a moment to understand what Yuki was asking me, but once I did, I began to answer her. " I have been ever since I met you, you offering to be my only friend in this cruel world. When I was convinced I had no one at all, left to wonder this planet alone… But you reached out to me, took me into your home, fed me, but most importantly, offered me your friendship. And I speak these next words considering that I have lost most my memory, but you are the nicest, most caring pokemon in the whole world. And… I know of your past… And I refuse to leave you here alone. I couldn't live with myself, knowing you were somewhere in this world, scared and alone, not after how kind you have been to me." I take a pause to catch my breath, but before I started again, Yuki was talking. "H-how… Do you know about my past…? And it's true… it has been very painful for me, in this world, alone, from the very start… I… I just can't" She says, tears free-falling from her face.

"But that's all over Yuki, you never have to worry about being alone, for I will never leave your side Yuki… You mean too much to me. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE deserves to have to go through the horrible life you went through, Yuki…" I stop momentarily as I take her paws into my own. "Yuki my love… I want you to come with me, I want you to share my adventure with you, for it would kill me on the inside to leave you." I stop, awaiting her response, and I notice that I too, was tearing up. I pull her muzzle closer to my own and I kiss her, and Yuki happily returns it, allowing me access into her maw with my tongue, where I introduce it to her own, locking tongues in a loving kiss, to express my love for her. Once I pull away Yuki whispers to me, "I love you too… and Silver… I will." Upon hearing those words from her maw, I nearly exploded with joy, and proceed to kiss her once more, as we lay down next to each other, Yuki cuddled in my arms, and she wraps her tail around my own, and I pull her as close as I possibly can with my ribbons, and we do so in perfect harmony. I pull my muzzle away, and we both gasp for air. Yuki lets out a yawn, and whispers to me, "I will always stay by your side Silver… For it is the only place I know I'm safe." I rub her head with a yawn of my own, and Yuki rests her head on my chest. "I will always keep you safe, my dear Yuki. Until the very end…" I whisper back, as sleepiness overcomes my body, so I gently close my eyes and plant a kiss on the top of Yuki's head, before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine: The Beginning of Our Adventure **_

I awaken in the morning and find the love of my life sleeping peacefully in my arms, and not having the heart to wake her, I decided to let her sleep, so I cuddle her closer to myself. I couldn't prevent myself from not running my paws through her extremely soft fur, as I enjoy having Yuki in my arms. To me, it was the nicest feeling I have ever had, and I laid there, enjoying the feeling. I continue stroking Yuki's fur when a voice appears in my head, saying these words. _"Well my friend… I see you finally understand… Well, not to the full extent. You will figure out what I mean, and once again Silver… You have my blessing…"_ I was confused at first, wondering who's voice that was, but I remembered it belongs to Yuki's brother, Vapor. "Vapor? Is that you, and what do you mean by that?" I call out quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel in my arms. _"Silver my friend… I can not tell you, for Mesprit would not look fondly upon it. However, I can tell you that my message and proposal to you shall make you even happier than you are now, and lastly before I leave… Keep her safe like I know you will, and good luck to you. I will be cheering you on."_ _"Vapor, I promised you I shall, and I will not break it. And thank you. I only wish we could have meet in person, as you seem like a very nice pokemon. I'm sure we would have made great friends."_ I responded to him. I thought he was gone at first, but then he spoke up again. _"Hehe, that's very kind if you to say Silver, however… I have a feeling we will get to meet in the near future. Just watch your self, and until the next time, I wish you safe travels."_ I was very confused what he meant when he said we might meet each other in the future, but it seems like that is one of the main things he does to me, leaving me confused once again. I push his final words to the back of my head, and redirect my attention to Yuki, and begin rubbing her fur once more. _"With Yuki a permanent part of my life, I feel like the luckiest pokemon in this world." _I thought to myself. It wasn't before too much longer that Yuki had woken up, I lay there gazing into her beautiful eyes, waiting for her to speak. She lets out a yawn and proceeds to talk, "Good morning Silver, you sleep good?" Not hesitating to respond to her, I answer Yuki "Of course I did, my love, for I experienced slumber with someone I love with all my heart for the first time." Yuki simply smiled at me and gave me a kiss, which I gladly returned. "Well that makes two of us, my shiny fuzz ball" She says, poking her tongue at me at the end of her sentence. Yuki then continues to talk, "Even though laying here in your arms is my dream come true, I think we should be finishing off preparations for our journey, don't you agree?" I give her a nod and plant a kiss on her right cheek before letting her get up. We gather all the berries we have left, and get ready to meet Thaillyn at the Peace Cave. As soon as we were done, we started our trek over to the Peace Cave to start our journey. Once we arrived, I spotted Thaillyn relaxing next to the waterfall, however, he was not alone. On his right side was a familiar face, that belongs to a certain blue ringed pokemon that I know.

"Ah! Silver, took you long enough. You two ready? Because we are for our little adventure." I looked at him confused, as I didn't know why Nightstar was with him, and before I could ask, he had already told me that she insisted on coming along with us. "Ok, the more the merrier, then I guess we are all set, lets head out." I told everyone. And so we did, we began heading in the eastern direction, in hopes of reaching the Sky Pavilion in Sinnoh. I was still thinking about this morning however, wondering what Vapor meant with his words once again, but more so how he was able to talk with me. That's the part where I was really confused. Before I could come up with an explanation why he could, I heard his voice once again. However, and this might be the case for the other times as well, but I heard his voice in my head. "_Hehe, stumped I see I have left you. Confused, and in awe? I really should try to stop doing that. Anyways don't worry my friend, all will be answered at sometime." _I didn't think to speak in my thoughts before the words came blurting out, "What are you talking about?" The others simply gave me a look like I was crazy or something.

"Who are you talking to, dear?" Yuki asks me as she rubs her head on my shoulder. I heard a giggle in my head, knowing it was Vapor. "No one, love. I was just thinking out loud." I tell her, and give her a little kiss on the cheek. _"Hehe, by the way Silver, just talk to me through your thoughts, so you're friends don't think you're insane." _I was a bit sceptical at first, but then decided to try it. "_Ok then, but why can I still talk to you? If you are, you know, with Arceus and all?" _ I ask the Vaporeon. "_Well Silver, I wish I could tell you, but I can't, however I can tell you is if you come across a living creature you can't understand what it's saying, try speaking through your mind" _ I was completely confused at that point and had NO clue what vapor was talking about at that point. _"Oh dear, I'm sorry, but it seems like I am leaving you confused again. I promise, next time we meet, you won't leave confused. I have to leave, Good Luck!" _Then he was gone. So I continued walking along my friends and my angel and before we knew it, it was turning dark. "We should look for some shelter for the night, who knows what kind of pokemon roam around in the darkness?" Yuki suggested, completely forgetting that Nightstar was a dark type. "Um… You do know that I kind of take offence to that, right? No matter, I agree with you, we should find a place to stay." I look at Yuki who has a blush of guilt, so I give her a kiss to tell her it's ok. "Sorry Nightstar, I forgot about that" Yuki apologized. "It's not a worry Yuki, I was just messing with you. And I spy with my golden eye a place to stay for the night" Nightstar replies, looking over at a cavern entrance. We all enter the cave, and notice it's a little small, however we make do with it. Yuki and I simply made more room for the others by cuddling with each other, and I wrap her within my arms and ribbons, give her a little kiss, and drift off into slumber.


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten: A Blast from the Past**_

I awake in the morning to see that I'm the first one up, so like I did yesterday, I simply laid there enjoying the company of my little snowflake in my arms, and begin running my pads in her fur. Similar to yesterday, I heard Vapor's voice, and it sounded like he was teasing me. "_Awww… You two look so cute together. It really puts a smile on my face to see my little sis so happy. She really deserves it after the life she has lived. You know Silver… I can see Yuki's dreams right now, and you would be shocked how much you truly mean to her. In fact, after everyone fell asleep last night, she was awake, talking to herself, talking about what she would do if she lost you. It truly is touching to see how much she loves you. And I know you feel the exact same way." _Vapor stops for a moment to allow me to talk, which I do.

"_Of course Vapor. To me, Yuki is the only reason to live. She is everything to me. My special one until the very end. I will always be there for her, and I know Yuki is with me until that point. Vapor… Thank Arceus for creating such a beautiful creature for me to love, for I am truly honored." _I told vapor this with a smile on my face. _"He already knows Silver, he already knows."_ With that, Vapor is once again gone, leaving me free to continue petting Yuki. Before too much longer she had awaken, and we laid there, with me rubbing her like I usually do, until the other two awoken. After we were all up and ready to go, we started traveling once again south east. "Hey Nightstar, how are you gonna, you know… cross those oceans the ruins told us about?" I asked the Umbreon. "That's an easy one, I have a few friends I contacted a while ago and asked if they would help, and they said they would" she answers. We keep walking until something catches my eye, the same shadow I saw back at the Peace cave a few days ago. But before I could react, the shadow had disappeared, and so I just ignored it and kept on my way. Not much happens today, the only thing worth mentioning would that I spent time with my snowflake, and that we are getting closer to the coast of the Unova, where we will meet up with Nightstar's friends and well, I don't know from there. The four of us found an abandoned cave, then ate before heading to sleep.

The next morning I awaken to the sound of yelling for help, and my natural reaction is to go looking for the source. Luckily it wasn't too far from the cave the others are sleeping, and when I see the pokemon who was screaming for it's life, and it seems to be a young Eevee, female by the sound of it's voice. When I looked to it's right I see a some what familiar face, as in the same Umbreon who tried… Well you know to Yuki when I first met her, and he was trying to do the same thing to this little Eevee. I thought to myself that this Eeveelution was just plain sad. The young one noticed me, and mouthed the words "Please help me" so she wouldn't give me away. So I quietly sneak up on this Umbreon and wrap my ribbons around his throat screaming this at him. "OK DUDE, YOU ARE JUST PLAIN SAD! I might of been easy on you the first time, but this time, I shall show no mercy!" He tried to break free, but his shock and the fact that I'm stronger then him prevented him from doing so. He huffed out these last words "I will see you in hell", then went limp. I helped the eevee up to her paws and she started crying with happiness into my fur. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much mister! That big bully came into my home, hurt my mommy, and took me here. I was so scared! But then you came along and saved me! May I ask your name mister?" If you where to look at me, you would see the biggest smile you have ever seen, I was just overjoyed how thankful this little Eevee was, so I inhale and begin to talk. "My my little one, very well mannered, you're mommy did an amazing job of raising you. My name is Silver, do you mind showing me where you live?" I asked her, and so she smiled and led me to the cave she lives in. I was suddenly very terrified the second I saw this Eevee's mother, who was an Espeon, laying unconscious on the ground. "NO! MOMMY!" I heard the Eevee say, and she ran up to her mom, and started crying into her shoulder. "Wait right here young one, I am going to get one of my friends, and she will be able to help your mommy" I tell her as I start running back to where I left the others. Once I got back, everyone was awake, and Yuki tells me she was worried about me. "I'm fine my love, however there is a problem on my paws" I tell them. "Nightstar, I need you to follow me, and please hurry!"

With that, we were all off, and I led them to where this mother was "sleeping". When we got there, Nightstar asked me what the rush was about, and I simply pointed at the injured Espeon, and before you knew it, she was gathering medical herbs from around the cave, and began treating the hurt one. "Silver… Is my mommy going to be ok?" The Eevee asked me when Nightstar asked politely to move. "Yes she will little one, My friend is very skilled at treating hurt pokemon. I promise she will be fine." She seemed a lot more calm after I told her that, and started to nuzzle my shoulder. "There she is, She should be better next morning" I heard Nightstar say, and that was music to my ears. "That's good news to hear, thank you Nightstar. I dont' want to think what would've happened to this Espeon if you weren't here." She gives me a nod and begins talking again. "Even though people think I would be a cruel pokemon because I'm a dark type, I always enjoy helping others. However Silver, I must ask, What happened here?" I take in a breath of air before I answer her question. "Well, this morning when I woke up, I heard a shout for help, and knowing me, I had to find it's source, and that source would be from this little Eevee. The reason she was screaming was because a familiar face was trying to take advantage of her. He came in when it was still dark, attacked her mother, and kidnapped her. That FUCKING Umbreon almost got away with it too. Opps, sorry about the language little one, but it sickens me that even after what I had done to him when he tried the same thing to Yuki, I thought he would of learned. It seems like I was wrong, so I did the only thing I could think to do with how angry I was with me, and… I took… his life." After I had finished, I looked at Yuki, who had a shocked face, but I could see that she agreed on my choice of ending that Umbreon. "My goodness Silver, it sounds like someone had quite the wake up call, literally. I think we should stay until this Espeon recovers, to make sure nothing happens to either of them. Judging by the look of her cuts, she should come to it by… late afternoon at the latest." I look around at the other two, Yuki gives me a smile while Thayllin simply nods. "You are really gonna stay and keep me and mommy safe? Oh thank you so much! Are you Arceus, or one of his friends? Because no one has ever been this kind to me and my mommy." I was simply overjoyed to hear her voice asking if we were friends with Arceus, and by the looks of it, these two have had a fairly rough life. "No, we are not friends of Arceus, however I wouldn't mind meeting him" I answer her. "Really? You are so nice like my mommy says he is. Well, because I don't think I have told you, but my name is Ava. I just hope my mommy likes you just as much as I do." The little says, named Ava. "Well I hope so too, but in the mean time, how about we get you something to eat Ava?" I asked her. Ava gives me a nod and a lick of her lips, telling me that she hasn't eaten today, with the pokenapping and all. So Thaillyn brings over the bag containing our food supply, and he passed out some of it to all of us. We all eat quietly, and after I finished I looked over at Ava, whom was eating rather politely, even though I could tell she was starving. I suggested that we get to sleep soon, as seeing it was already getting dark, so Yuki positioned herself within my arms, and Ava pulled herself up next to her mother, being careful to not remove the bandaging from her paw. I heard Ava say something extremely saddening right before I fell asleep.

"_I… Miss my Uncle …"_

The next morning started off smoothly, I awaken like I always do, My snowflake in my arms, still sound asleep. It was very quiet until she had waken, then followed by the other two. It wasn't until about thirty until ten that Ava had waken up. We all enjoy our breakfast and Nightstar checks up on Ava's mother and changed her bandaging. However, as she was rewrapping the Espeon's paw, she suddenly regains consciousness, and started shouting "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME!?" Before Nightstar could finish, the Espeon pushes her away and stands on her paws, but not realizing that her right paw was completely torn up, and she fell back down onto her side. "Mommy! They are friends! The pokemon right there saved me from that meanie Umbreon who hurt, and took me away from you!" Ava shouts at her mom, while pointing at me. "Is that true?" the Espeon asks me. "Yes, I did rescue your daughter, I heard her screaming for help, and I… stopped the Umbreon who was gonna… Do THAT to her…" I responded to her. She didn't speak at first, and I looked over her figure, and noticed that her fur was a bright golden color, and her gem and eyes were the same silver color as the majority of my fur. "If you are friends of my daughter, then you are friend of my own" she tells us. "I'm sorry that you woke up in the middle of what I was doing, but please allow me to finish. You are in really bad shape still." Nightstar asks as she walks closer to the Espeon. "Please do, and I apologize for attacking you like that, it normally isn't in my nature, but the pokemon that took my daughter was an Umbreon like yourself, but I couldn't see if he was shiny or not. OH! I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ruby." "It's not a problem at all Ruby. I can tell you are a very caring mother, and you were just scared for your little one. My name is Nightstar, the Blaziken sitting in the corner is Thaillyn, the silver one to my right is Silver, and the Glaceon next to him is Yuki" Nightstar introduces us to Ruby "Well it's nice to meet you all, and you are welcome to stay and take a break from your journey! ...Hold on a second… did you say his name is Silver? It couldn't possibly be who I think it is..." Ruby asks, pointing to me. "Correct Ruby, you heard right, but why? Is the name familiar to you?" I asked Ruby. "Yes it is in fact, could you please come over for a moment?" Ruby asks me. I am little confused, but I wanted to see what she wanted so I make my way over to her. "May I please see your ear Silver?" I lowered my head could she could get a close look at my ear, and then she carefully bends my right ear, so she can see the back side. She lets out a gasp, then suddenly starts hugging me, her eyes filling with tears. "It is you… I thought you were gone forever, and that I would never see you again!" Ruby tells me, crying into my chest. "Wait mommy, do you mean who I am thinking of? Is it really him?" Ava asks as she ran up to me. "Just take a look at his ear Ava, this is without a doubt him. My goodness Silver, it's been too long since we last saw you, and Ava has been so sad that we had no clue where you were yet" Ruby continues. It was obvious that Ruby knows me, but I was really confused. "Excuse me Ruby… But what do you mean? I am really confused, you know me?" I asked the golden Espeon. "WHAT! Are you telling me you don't know who I am, or even little Ava here?" Ruby responds, confusing me even more. "I cannot say I have any memories of meeting a golden Espeon before…" Ruby was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Oh my Arceus… You really don't remember, do you? It's me Silver… Ruby, your little sister, and your nephew Ava… Please remember Silver, please." I tried thinking for a moment, to see if I remembered if I have met a golden Espeon, but nothing comes to mind. "I'm sorry Ruby, I don't remember… Honestly, I don't know too much about my own past…" I tell her. She lays there, staring at me like I was crazy, then takes a breath and finally says something. "If you don't remember who I am, perhaps if we pay them a visit, then you might remember who we are. As soon as I'm able to walk again we shall go to their home." Ruby tells me, then closes her eyes to get some rest. Leaving me utterly stumped with confusion. _"I have a sister?! So I do have a family after all! ...and to top it all off, she has a kid! But who did she mean by "them"... I wonder" _I thought to myself.

That night, I was curled up with Yuki, we were both awake just enjoying each other's company. Ruby's words from earlier were really confusing to me, so I decided to ask Yuki about it. "Yuki, dear… What do you think Ruby could've been talking about when she that I needed to see... them?" Yuki was quiet for a moment, thinking about my question. "There are many possibilities love, But I would say that she most likely was referring to your parents. Most pokemon don't refer to their parents by their names or as "mother" or "father" after they leave the family, it's kinda a respect thing" Yuki tells me. "So…If you are right Yuki, then we might be meeting my parents soon. I really hope that you are right. Perhaps if I met them, I might remember all about my past! You truly are intelligent my love" I praise Yuki as I run my pads through her fur. "Well, thats kind of you to say, but honestly I'm really not that smart" She tells me. "That's not true, Yuki… If you weren't, you wouldn't of been able to survive your childhood. It takes someone who is really smart to live through something like that!" I praise her once more, and it's true. "Well, I guess if you put it that way, then I guess you could call me smart… But to be honest Silver, there were quite a few times that I thought about taking my own life, because I felt like I had nothing to live for…" Yuki tells me, as she buries her face in my chest. "Well, my love, I'm glad you didn't, because if you did, I wouldn't of met the kindest, smartest, and most beautiful Glaceon in the world!" I respond to her, rubbing her head with comfort. "The day I met you completely changed my life Silver… That day, when you first scared off that Umbreon, I didn't know what to think about you at first. I didn't know if I should of been scared you, or to trust you. I was worried that you only chased him off, so you could do what he was gonna do, because that wasn't the first time it happened. I have seen that many times, two pokemon fighting over me and every time I managed to sneak away because they weren't paying attention, but there was something about you that caused me to stay. Then after you sent that Umbreon packing, I started to get worried again when you approached me. I was really scared at that point because I didn't know if you were going to… do the unspeakable to me, and I had given up my chance to get away, but when you asked if I was ok, you changed my life, and the thought that someone actually cared about me, and that not everyone was out to get me. So when you asked that, I knew right away that you were a good pokemon, and I decided to invite you to my home. I still had a little uncertainty that you meant no harm to me, but the more time I spent with you, the more I started to like you as a friend. However, I felt a stronger feeling towards you after the second day. I had never felt it before, so I was a little confused, but over a bit more time, I realized that I was falling in love with you, and I really felt it when I was closer I was to you, the safer I felt. Remember that one morning how when you woke up, I was cuddled with you before you told me how you felt about me? I had done the same many nights before because I got a feeling of safety I had not experienced before in my life. Whenever I'm with you,I forget my past entirely, as if it never happened." Hearing Yuki's words made me even happier that I already had been, knowing that my presence alone was enough to make her feel safe, was mind boggling.

"Do you know how happy hearing those words from your maw make me? I am very glad that I know I am doing my job to keep you safe…" I tell her. "I think it's time to get to sleep Silver, we are going to need the rest for tomorrow." Yuki tells me. I then kiss her on the maw and whisper out "Sweet dreams, my love" then fall asleep.

In the morning once I had woken up, I knew I was in for a hell of a day once I saw that Ruby was already awake, waiting for me to get up. She didn't say anything, probably because she didn't want to wake anyone else up, then she gestured for me to walk outside. So I carefully let Yuki out of my arms, and go see what Ruby wants. "Well, you sure do get up early, if I do say so myself…" I didn't know what to think about her statement, so I just waited for her to continue talking. "I understand that you might be confused, honestly I am too, But I know somewhere in your mind, you remember who I am, you remember who little Ava is, and most importantly, you remember that you are my bigger brother, you just have too! So I am going to take you to meet, or visit rather, our parents, and if seeing them doesn't bring back your memory, then I have no clue what will. We will set out as soon as everyone else is awake. So please be ready by then." All I did was nod my head at her in understanding, and proceeded to cuddle myself up back with Yuki, and caringly began running my paws through her fur like I always do. After a little while, the others had awaken, and we were heading off to see my parents. It wasn't too long of a walk before we had arrived at another cave, and Ruby told us that we were here. "It's nothing against you two, but could you two wait out here?" Ruby asked Nightstar and Thayllin. Though they didn't ask, they understood that this was a family matter, and Ruby didn't ask Yuki to because she knew that there was no way in HELL I was going anywhere without her. The four of us (Ava included) entered the cave, and the moment we are out the other's sight, Ruby called out to whom I assumed to be our parents. "Hello! It's Ruby and Ava! We came to visit!" She called out. "Ahh! Meet us in the main room, we will be there in a second!" I heard a voice call back. So Ruby directed us to what I assumed was the main room. After a few moments, I watched as two Espeons, both very unusually colored, walk into the room. One of them had pitch black fur, it's gem was a snow white, and the one next to it, had the exact opposite, pure white fur and a pitch black gem. The first one to speak was the white one. "My goodness Ruby, it has been quite some time since your last visit, and Ava has gotten so big!" By the sound of it's voice, I could tell it was female, so that leaves the black one to be male, and once he spoke, his voice confirmed it. "It sure has dear, but Ruby… Do you mind introducing us to the two pokemon behind you? I don't recall meeting them before…" He says. Ruby takes a deep breath of air before she responded. "Mother… Father… You might find this hard to believe, but this silver and golden pokemon is non other than… silver…" She answered them, and whispered my name once she got there. Once Ruby said my name, the two Espeons both gasped once they heard my name, and I sat there wondering why. "Ruby… That… that isn't possible, we haven't seen him in over five years, I… can't bear to relive that day!" The white Espeon said, starting to cry into her mate's fur. Without pausing, Ruby immediately said "But this is him Mother, just look at him, The colors, the body build, everything screams that this pokemon is a part of our family!" The black Espeon, the one I assume is our Father, simply sat there, staring at me, the speaks up. "Well, he does have the build of an Eeveelution, and his colorings do match, but he doesn't look like any Eeveelution I have ever seen before! I just… don't know…" I looked at him confused, wondering what I truly was because he was right. I had the build of one, but no one has ever seen an Eevee evolve into whatever it is that I am. "It… It just has to be him… You two are the only pokemon on this planet that have that color scheme, he has the build, and to an extent, he even looks like him… Excuse me dear, would you please come over here for a moment?" The white Espeon asks me. I give her a nod and walk over to her, and I have a good guess what she is going to ask of me, so before she gets the chance, I fold over my right ear, so she can see the back side of it.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven: Memories**_

Once the two Espeons saw it, they let out a happy gasp at the same time, and they both begin to hug me. Then it happened. Everything that had happened to me before the day that it all happened, I remembered, every last detail of my life, including the fun times I had playing with my little sister, Who back then was a golden furred Eevee, when I had silver fur. I remember the nights how when it was raining really hard, how Ruby would cuddle up next to me, because I remember her telling me that she felt safer in my arms, and I would let her sleep in my grip, running my paws through her fur, similar to how I do with Yuki, until she fell asleep, and I especially remember the feelings of happiness I got, knowing my little sister was safe in my arms. I also remember how I met Fox and TurboBlaze, and all games those two would play with Ruby and myself. Everything. I let out my own gasp of disbelief once I realized this, and I started hugging them back, and shortly after, I break away from their overjoyed grip, and start hugging Ruby, whispering to her "Ruby… my little sister… Oh how I have missed you so much…" I tell her before letting her go, and I walked over to Yuki, and placed my arm around her. "Do.. do you remember Silver? Do you remember how you used to live? Your friends? Possibly even how you evolved?" Yuki asks me, as she places her arms around my neck, to hug me. "I do my lovely snow angel, I remember it all, but… I can't seem to remember how I evolved." I let her go, trying to remember how I evolved, but I just can't. "Well, this is truly a good day son… But let's test this… I have only told you our real names once… Silver, if you truly do remember, what are our names?

I had to think quite hard, however I did remember the names of my parents, one thing most pokemon don't know about their parents. However, it did come back to me, and I have been reminded by memory that my parent's fur gave a large hint to their names. "I… I think I know. Father… Your name is Moonlight… Correct? And Mother… How could I forget my Mother Twilight?" I looked at my parents, who had shocked expressions on their faces, and then I looked over at little Ava, who was staring at me with adoring eyes. "And my little nephew Ava, how have you been?" Ava didn't say anything, but instead ran up to me, and began to hug me tightly. "Oh Uncle Silver! I missed you so much!" She happily shouts after she let go of me. "Well, I am very happy to know you are safe son, but… What happened to you? And more importantly… How/what did you evolve into?" My Father asked me. Even though I remembered everything about my family, I just simply could not remember how I took this form. That night is still as blurry as ever to me. "To tell you the truth… I have no idea." He looked at my Mother, planning on asking her something, but before he could get the words out, she had already nodded her head. "Silver my son, I know you must of had a rough five years, but we are offering you and your special one to be able to stay with us a while, until you can find your own place." As much as I wanted to stay with them because I haven't seen them in so long, I had to refuse their offer due to my quest. "I'm sorry Mother, but I have to turn down your offer… Yuki and I are out exploring the world together." I tell them, so I don't worry them about what us two are really doing. "I understand Silver. If you EVER! Need a place to stay, know that you will always have a place here at home. Have a safe and fun journey Silver… And make sure you treat Yuki nicely Son, as it seems to me, she IS in fact, your special one…" My father tells me, ending in a whisper to my ear. "Thank you Father, and Mother. I promise we will come back and visit you from time to time once we return, and you too Ruby. We will meet again" I tell them as we start to make our way back to the others, but I am stopped by two little arms grabbing my right hind leg. "Please don't leave Uncle Silver, I want you to stay!" I carefully pull Ava off my leg and proceed to talk to her. "It's ok Ava, I promise I will come and visit you. In fact, I will bring you a little souvenir from our travels. I promise, we will see each other again, but in the mean time, I want you to try to grow up a kindhearted, but strong little Eevee. And mostly importantly Ava… Enjoy your life, and all the experiences you have." I tell her. Ava walks over to us, gives me a hug, and says her goodbyes to me, and with that, Yuki and I returned to the others and headed on our way to the coast once again. "So Silver… What exactly did we miss? Were they really your parents?" Nightstar asks me the moment we return. "Indeed they were Nightstar, and all you missed was me getting kicked in the face by my memories." I answered her. We kept walking until it began getting dark, and we couldn't find a cave or something of the like, so we simply laid under the stars and went to sleep for the night.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve: Johto Inbound!**_

In the morning, I was surprised to find Yuki awake before myself, and she was licking my face caringly, so I return her affection by giving her a kiss, and after laying there until the other two got up, we rose to our paws to get ready for the day. We begin the day by traveling in the south east direction, and after a few hours of walking, we finally reach the coast of the Unova region. What we found awaiting in the ocean's water were two large, turtle like pokemon. "Well, it has been a long time you two, how have you been?" Nightstar greets the two pokemon. "It truly has Nightstar, we have been well, how about your self?" The one to the right asks. "I have been good, but let's cut to the chase please… I'm sure you know why we are here. The Umbreon asked. "Of course we do, you need a way to get over to the Johto region, and that's our job." The other one answers. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are these two Lapras' Nightstar?" Thayllin asks her. "Oh, where are my manners, Thayllin, Silver, Yuki, these are some old friends of mine. The Lapras to my right is Pandora, and the one to my left is Prissy." Nightstar responds. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." I tell the two turtle pokemon. "If i'm correct, you must be this Silver character, Right?" Pandora asks me. I simply give him a nod, and he looks back at Nightstar. "Although I would love to sit here and play catch-up Nightstar, we should be getting a move on soon." Prissy tells her. "Right you are Prissy, alright then, come on, we got an ocean to cross!" Nightstar exclaims. She then hops on Prissy's shell, and looks at us. "Come on, no need to be shy, Silver and Yuki, you will be riding with Pandora. Thayllin, you are with me." Nightstar explains. So Thayllin gets on Prissy's shell, and Yuki and I get on Pandora's shell. "I do appreciate this you two, it is a huge help." I hear Nightstar say. "It's not a problem Nightstar, it's the least I could do for you. We are going to be taking you as far as we can, which is about Olivine City in Johto." Pandora responds to her. Knowing that this would be a long journey, I get myself comfortable, with one arm wrapped around my little angel, and look off into the sunset.

(Approximately one and a half week of crossing the ocean)

We have been swimming for well over a week by now, and I was really starting to get sea sick. I really wanted to get to the Johto, and to my excitement, I see a chunk of land in the distance, and I figure that is was the Johto. "Excuse me Pandora, but is that what I think it is?" I ask the one I was riding. "Indeed it is Silver, behold the Johto region." Pandora responds to me. "Well it's about time… Thanks you two for the assistance." I heard Thayllin say. "It's not a problem friend, I'm glad to be of help for any friends of Nightstar." Thayllin gives Prissy a nod, and I wonder what Nightstar did to make these two so happy to help us. "Pandora… May I ask what Nightstar did for you two that made you so happy to help us?" I asked him. He was quiet for a moment, then he cleared his throat. "Well Silver… Not only has she been a great friend to us, but where most of my gratitude towards her the the fact that she helped Prissy from a situation where she was helpless. You see, one day we were relaxing next to the coast of the Johto, and randomly an enraged Gyarados attacked us, or he attacked Prissy to exact. He knocked her out of the water onto the shore, where she was stuck due to the way we were created. Unable to help her, I start swimming around the coast, hoping to find someone to help her. After not too long of searching, I came across Nightstar. I asked her if she could help me and she said that she would try her best, so I let her hop on my shell and took her over to Prissy. When we got back to her, Nightstar managed over time to push Prissy back into the water, and I have been grateful ever since. So in order to repay her, we have tried to help Nightstar in anyway possible, and this is one of them." Pandora explains. "Well I do appreciate all you have done for us Pandora, and I hope we see you two again." I told him. "That's not a worry Silver, I know we will see each other again. In fact, a lot sooner than you might expect." After he said these words, it was completely silent for the rest of the way. Once we arrived, we hopped off, said our thank yous and goodbyes. I looked behind when we landed on the land, and saw some odd structures in the distance. I examined our surroundings, and I see a large number of living creatures that look some what like Machokes. I decided to ask Nightstar about them and she explained to us that these creatures were known as humans. She also explained that the humans were the ones who built all of the structures and told us that one variant of these buildings were what they lived in. I looked around some more and then I started to notice all of the pokemon that were with these humans, like if they are friends or something. When I asked about it, Nightstar told me that many pokemon like to live along the side of humans, and compete against each other in friendly battles. I thought about it for a while as we walked through the city, and to my surprise, none of them bothered us. I looked at Yuki, who seems to be just amazed as I am! It's before not too long when I hear a pokemon shouting to us, or Nightstar to be exact. "Hey Nightstar, long time no see!" he calls out to the Umbreon. I look at him and find a green furred Espeon, who seems to know Nightstar. "Oh my Arceus… What do you want Zen?" Nightstar answers to the Espeon. "What? Can I not say hi to my big sis? I heard that you would be here today, so I thought I would stop by and say hi. It's been like what? Two years? Anyway, I wanted to come and ask you how your journey has been." He replied. "Oh, its been just great! Running all around the various regions, discovering all sorts of answers to my many questions… I have had better times Zen, in regards to the reason I went on this journey… So how are our parents holding up?" Nightstar conversates with her brother. "They have been well, I just moved out not too long ago. I'm trying to find my own mate right now. I'm thinking about moving over to the kanto however… umm… Nightstar? Who's your friend?" Zen asks, looking directly at me. "That's Silver, Zen. I know you wouldn't understand if I explained it to you, but he is the main reason I sent out two years ago." She answers. "OH! I see now sis… hehe" Zen giggles at her. Realizing what he meant by that, the Umbreon punched him good in his right shoulder and shouted at him it's not like that. "Haha, come on sis, I was just teasing you… But out of curiosity, what is he? I have never seen a pokemon like him before… And uhh, no offense, but he looks kinda girly." I looked at him with a "No shit" look on my face and I spoke up. "Yeah, about that. I have no clue Zen. However whatever I am, it is a possible evolution for Eevees, and I say that because I used to be one." I told him. He looked at me with disbelief, as if he thought I was lying. "Ok then, how did you evolve into… That?" He asked me. I wasn't too fond with him calling me "that", but I ignored it and proceeded to talk. "That's the part I don't know… I just woke up one morning on the beach in this form. I'm sure I what learn about how to evolve into this pokemon at a later time in my life, but for the time being, I really don't care." I told him. "Well, good luck in finding out what you are I guess… Hey look, I gotta go Nightstar, I will see you around!" Zen replies, and runs off. Nightstar lets a sigh of relief after he leaves, and motions us to continue walking. "I'm not one for name calling, but your brother Nightstar… He is rather annoying if I say so myself." Thayllin says, breaking the silence. "Tell me about it, and to think I had to grow up with him… Either way, we need to start heading northeast, towards Ecruteak City next." So we continue towards the path that will lead us to our next destination. We walked all the way to Ecruteak without much happened, and once we arrived, I took a look around, and once my eyes laid sight upon the burnt tower Nightstar had told us about on the way, I just had to go and check it out. Nightstar and Thayllin didn't seem too interested, so we told them that we would meet them at the exit to route 37 in about an hour. Yuki and I walked over to the burnt tower and looked inside. I looked through the broken floor, and saw a familiar figure, the one of Suicune. But whatever it is, it wasn't alone. I saw two other shadows next to it. I decided to go check it out, so Yuki and I walked down the stairs to the second floor, which we were greeted by the three pokemon. "Ah… We have been expecting your visit Silver for a while now.."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen: Starting to Understand Myself **_

(Quick Disclaimer, I do not own nor claim to own Polar, Pura or Ripper Roo, and all others belong to Naughty Dog.)

I looked at the three, confused like I always seem to be finding myself. I decided to speak up and ask what they were talking about. "Um… I beg your pardon, but I don't think I know you three. Can you explain to me what you mean?" I asked them. The figures step out of the shadows, revealing three feline like pokemon, one red and brown, one yellow with purple, and the last colored a mix of blue and light blue. I think for a moment, wondering whom these pokemon could be, but nothing came to mind. "Wow… it's quite an honor to meet you three. I never thought I would get to meet either one of you Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, let alone all at once!" I heard Yuki tell the three. _"Of course! Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, the three guardians of the Johto region! I have heard rumors about these three, but I actually am standing before them!" _I think to myself. "Just as Yuki here is, I am also honored to meet the three of you." I tell them. "Well, that's very kind of you to say, but we are the ones whom have the honor here." Suicune responds to me. I gave him a puzzled look, I mean how else am I supposed to react to being told that not one, but three legendary pokemon are honored to meet me? "I assume you don't understand, do you?" Entei asks me. I didn't say anything, but gave him a nod. "Then allow us to explain, so I suggest getting comfortable because it's story time!" Raikou spoke up. so Yuki and I sat back on our hind legs, as did the trio. "Well Silver, the reason we are honored to meet you is because you truly are something more than meets the eye. You and your friends play a very important role in the near future. War will break out all across the land in every region in which you defeat the lead of the chaos, forcing all who fight for the darkness to retreat, with the assistance of a large number of acquaintances of course. You will meet many other pokemon who shall help you in these dark times, but in the end, you will end this world's darkest forces once and for all!" Raikou explained. I had to sit there, and take in all of what I just heard. I wondered if the words Raikou had just spoken had any ties to my current goals, reaching the Sky Pavillion in Sinnoh. "And to answer your question Silver, yes." Entei answered me before I even asked. He just stared at me with a smile on his face, until Suicune spoke up. "Well, it has been a real pleasure meeting you Silver, however we need to be going. We still have work that needs to be done, but we will see each other again. You can count on that." He said before the three jumped out of the tower into the horizon. I looked at Yuki, and find her face staring at mine. "That sure was something different." she said. "I couldn't agree more. Hmm… We should be meeting up with the others soon." I respond. Yuki gives me a nod and we set out to the exit to route 37.

"Ah, there you two are. We were expecting you here about ten minutes ago, what held you up?" Nightstar asks us when we arrived. "We had a little run in with a few friendly pokemon, nothing too much." She didn't looked convinced, and asked me who they were. When I told her who they were, she gasped in disbelief. "Are you for real, or you just pulling my leg?" She asked me. I gave her a "I'm not kidding you" look and she took it all back. We continued south east towards Violet City, our next stop in Johto. As we are walking I over hear two pokemon talking, but when I looked at them, I really had no clue what they are. One of them looks like a disfigured Beartic, and the other one appears to look like an orange Growlithe. "Come on Pura, we are never gonna find Ripper at this rate!" I hear the white one say. "I know, I know Polar, it's just my paws are killing me, can we please stop and rest?" The orange one responds. I decided to speak up and ask them what's going on. "Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?" They both look at me, the orange one, who I assume is Pura seems very confused at what I am. "Well, it's about time we see one of these creatures" The white one responds, who I'm guessing is Polar. "Umm… I beg your pardon?" I ask, confused about the way he responded to me. "Polar! That was awfully rude of you!" Pura shouts at him. "Right, my apologies, I have just been so stressed lately it kinda slipped out." Polar apologizes to me. "Hey! Don't worry about it, everyone has bad days! But I overheard your conversation and I wanted to see if I could help?" "That's kind of you to offer but we…" Polar starts before Pura cuts him off. "Polar, these guys can be of help to us, because I bet you they know the land more than we do." After a moment of silence, Polar begins to talk again. "You are right Pura, we really could use your help." I give him a nod and proceed to talk. "So what is it that you guys need?" I asked them. "We are in search of one of our friends, his name is Ripper Roo. He is a large, mentally unstable blue kangaroo, you can't miss him." I stare at him in confusion, not knowing what kind of a pokemon that was. "How forgetful are you Polar? They won't know what a Kangaroo is… We are from a different dimension after all." Pura speaks up. Those words really grabbed my attention. I mean it's not like you hear those words every day around here. "What do you mean by that Pura?" I ask her. "Well, what she means is that we come from a different world. We come from our own world to stop the evil Dr. Neo Cortex whom heard legends about your world, so he built a transporter to this dimension in order to negotiate with one of the most powerful creatures here, so he can abuse it's power and take control of time and space itself. We really wish we didn't have to get involved, because we really don't belong here…." I was really taken away from what I just heard. But before I could respond, we heard a loud noise and turned to the left. There was a bright flash of light followed by a loud voice. "YOU TRULY DON'T BELONG HERE, SO WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE ANYWAYS? YOUR PRESENCE IS DISTURBING THE VERY FABRIC OF SPACE AND TIME!" The voice says. After the light fades away, we are able to see who the voice belonged to, and to my surprise, it's owner was the one who keeps space at a balance, Palkia. "My apologies… Palkia, correct?" Polar quickly responds. "YOU ACTUALLY KNOW MY NAME? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Palkia asks back. "Well, our good friend who is quite knowledgeable, Uka uka, told us about the most powerful pokemon here. You are the one who works together with Dialga to keep order to space and time, if i'm not mistaken." "THAT IS CORRECT, NOW STATE YOUR REASON FOR COMING HERE, BECAUSE IF IT ISN'T IMPORTANT MATTERS, YOU WILL BE RETURNED TO YOUR WORLD." Palkia exclaims. "Yes, my bad. Our reason for traveling to this dimension is to warn the legendary pokemon of a great evil that has also teleported here. His name is Dr. Neo Cortex, and his intentions are to speak with Giratina, make false promises to overthrow Arceus, and then use his power to take control of space and time as we know it." Palkia seemed more considerate than before, but was still firm with his next question. "YOU SEEM TO BE TELLING THE TRUTH, HOWEVER… HOW DOES PLAN TO TAKE CONTROL OF TIME AND SPACE?" Pura was the one to speak up this time. "The way he plans to is a scary thought… His plans are to convince Giratina to lend him his power, have N-gin, one of his highest level assistances to scan the energy patterns, so that he can recreate an endless amount of it. Then with that power, he will force you and Dialga into surrendering your power that allow you to keep time and space under order. After that, he then will defeat Arceus, leaving this world defenseless. And from there, he is free to do whatever he wants. We have two ways to stopping him, either to intercept him before he makes it to Giratina, which I fear is too late, or we gather up the only existing light types on this world to stop him. The only problem is… We don't know where to find them… However, that's where our friend comes in, Ripper can take us right to Dr. Cortex, and so after we gather the light types, we can stop him." Palkia was quiet for a while, considering what Polar and Pura had told him. "VERY WELL POLAR AND PURA, WE MUST TRACK DOWN YOUR FRIEND AND LOCATE THE OTHER TWO LIGHT TYPES." I was oddly confused as to why he said "other two" because I'm pretty sure Pura said there were three of them. "Other two? Pardon me, but there are three light types Palkia, not two. "YES I AM AWARE, WE ALREADY KNOW WHERE ONE OF THEM ARE." He responded. Polar looked at me awfully confused, and I return his gaze, just as confused. "Either I'm missing it, or you are pulling my leg, where is it?" Palkia simply looked at Polar, then at me and laughed. "YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS AT? HE IS SITTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU." Inferring me. "What?!" We all exclaim at the same time. "Is… Is that what I am Palkia, a light type?" I asked him, even more confused then before. "THAT IS CORRECT SILVER, THE ERODED TEXT IN THE RUIN YOU FOUND SAID THE FOLLOWING, THE DARK FORCE WILL ONLY BE DEFEATABLE BY THREE POKEMON ALONE, THE THREE LIGHT TYPES OF THE WORLD. AND YOU HAPPEN TO BE ONE OF THEM." I sat there, confused and relieved to finally know what type i am, even though I have never heard of it before. "I… I don't understand, what is a light type Palkia?" He looked at my expression, noticing that I truly was puzzled, and began to speak. "THE LIGHT TYPE IS THE RAREST AND MOST POWERFUL TYPE IN EXISTENCE, AND THE LIGHT TYPES THEMSELVES AND SUCH HIGH STRENGHT THAT EVEN ARCEUS CAN BARELY STAND UP TO ONE ON THEM. LEGEND HAS IT THAT ONLY ONE OF THEM IS MALE, AND HE IS A SYLVEON, AS THE OTHER TWO ARE FEMALE, ONE BEING AN ESPEON AND THE OTHER BEING A GLACEON. YOU ARE ABLE TO NOTICE THEM SIMPLY BY THEIR FUR COLOR ALONE, THE FEMALES BEING MOSTLY GOLD, AS THE MALE IS MOSTLY SILVER." I took in everything he had just said and thought about it… _"Hmmm… An Espeon and a Glaceon? Could… Ruby possibly be one too, I mean her fur is pure golden after all…" _I thought to myself. "CORRECT SILVER, YOUR SISTER RUBY IS ALSO A LIGHT TYPE. AS FOR THE GLACEON… I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA." Palkia responded as if he read my thoughts. "I hate to rush people, but we really should start tracking Ripper down soon now that we know where two Light type are." Polar had spoken up. And he was right, we really did need track him down, so we could stop this "Dr. Cortex" from taking over… well everything. Palkia nodded his head, and shrunk down to a more reasonable size and we all started our search for Ripper. We all split into groups, yuki and myself being one, NightStar are Thayllin being a second, Polar and Pura making up the third, and lastly, Palkia going it alone. Palkia had instructed us to contact him via our minds and he told us that we would teleport everyone to that group's location and Polar could tell us if it was Ripper. After a while of searching, Palkia told each group to set up camp for the night and that we would continue searching in the morning. So I curled up with my beautiful Glaceon and started drifting to sleep. But before I fell asleep, something caught my eye. It looked like a patch of Yuki's fur was reflecting the moonlight, similar to how mine does. After examining it for a while, I decided that my mind needed sleep and it was playing tricks on me, so i began drifting asleep again, this time allowing darkness to overcome my eyes.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen: My Childhood Role Model **_

I was awoken in the morning by the sound of a hysterical laugh of sorts, and when I tried to trace where it was coming from, I saw an unusual blue figure. I didn't know what to think of first, but then I realized that it must have been Ripper Roo. I then looked over at Yuki, who was still asleep somehow, so I woke her up then contacted Palkia. "Palkia, I think we might of found Ripper…" I told him through my thoughts. "Alright, hear you loud and clear, teleporting all the others now." He responded to me. Next thing I know, I see a bright flash of light and after it fades the others are all standing before me. "Ugg… I hate it when others disturb my beauty sleep…" Pura states while rubbing her right eye. "I'm sorry Pura, but I believe we found Ripper." I tell her. I point towards the blue creature, and their combined gasps confirm that it was indeed him. "Please Silver, you gotta get this thing off me! It is taking control of my mind! Please! Rip this forsaken thing off my chest!" Ripper shouts at me. "Um… What did he just say?" Nightstar asks. "That's one problem we are having… We can't understand a thing he says. He has been like this ever since Cortex put that strait-jacket on him. It seems to be messing with his personality." Polar explains. That puzzled me, because I could understand him perfectly. "Please Silver; get this bloody thing off me before it's too late. I don't care how you do it, JUST DO IT!" Ripper screams at me. "Guys, hold him down for me." I say looking at Pura and Polar. "What? Why? Wouldn't that hurt him?" Pura asks me with concern for the safety of her friend. "Just trust me, I can understand him, and he needs our help! So please hold him down for me." I respond. "Okay Silver, I trust you." Polar tells me, before both of them carefully but firmly tackle Ripper to the ground. "HEY! GET OFF ME NOW YOU TWO!" Ripper screams at them, even though they can't understand what he is saying. "Just calm down Ripper, this is necessary. Flip him over please." I ask Polar and Pura. They do so with some resistance from Ripper, but manage to flip him over. I examine the straps of the jacket, then extended my claws. "Please be careful Silver." Pura begs of me. "Of course Pura, I couldn't stand to hurt him." I respond to her then proceed to rip the straps of the jacket Ripper had on. After some troubles, I managed to rip the jacket off of Ripper. He started to get back to his feet and started talking. "My goodness, I can't thank you enough Silver… that thing was starting to drive me insane, literally." I give him a smile and tell him it's no problem. "But one question Ripper, how do you know my name? You are from a different world after all." I ask him. He seemed very happy that I asked that question, as if he was hopping I would ask. "Well, I have a very extensive range of knowledge you see. I have done quite a bit of research on this world, fascinated about the things I have heard from Cortex when he had me brain-washed. After my studies, I have learned what it he was after from this world. To convince Giratina to join him, so he could stab him in the back and take over the entire Multiverse. I came through the portal he built with him, still being controlled by that jacket at the time, hoping Polar and Pura would come here to find me after Crash and Coco were frozen in time. And luckily I hoped correctly. My friends came here to save me and help stop Cortex at the same time. And How I know your name Silver, is because Cortex went ON and ON about how this plan was foolproof, expect how there was one creature that could possibly stop him. And that would be you Silver, just don't ask me how he figured out your name, because I honestly don't know. But I thought it was a little off that you are the only one that can stop him, because after my research, I learned that there are not one Light type, but three, correct?" Ripper stopped. "That is correct Ripper… Silver here is the first, his sister Ruby is the second, and out there somewhere is a third Light type that is a Glaceon, but we have no clues as to where she would be." Ripper gave him a nod and continued. "Well, that is quite a head start we have then. I would imagine that Cortex would of already made his offer to Giratina by now, so if we hope to stop him, we are going to need to find the last Light type. Do you have any possible leads as to where we could find her?" Ripper asked Palkia. "Sorry to say, but I don't have the slightest idea of where to start looking." Palkia answered him. "That's not a bother at all Palkia, you already have been a huge help. In the mean time we should let Silver's sister know that we need her help ASAP." Ripper told us. "One question Ripper, how are we going to get to my sister's home is a reasonable time? Because to walk there from here it would take us at least a few days." I asked the Kangaroo. "Perhaps we could be of help getting you back to her home." I heard. The voice sounded familiar, and when I turned around I saw the three yuki and I met back in Ecruteak City, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. "Well, isn't that convenient you three. Could you carry these pokemon back to Ruby's home for me?" Palkia had asked. "Sure thing Palkia, and not to be rude, but who and what are these three?" Entei asked looking at Polar, Pura and Ripper. "We don't have time for your silly questions Entei, we don't have time to waste!" Ripper tells them. "Good point, alright then, hop on!" Raikou exclaims. So we do as told, Yuki and myself get atop of Suicune, Polar, Pura and Ripper climb aboard Raikou, and nightstar and Thayllin hop onto Entei. Before we know it, we are back at the entrance of my sister's home. Just as i'm about to walk in, I notice a dark red figure to my right. Curious as to what it is, I ran towards the figure. "You wouldn't of happened to seen an Eevee that looks a lot like me, have you?" She asked me. I shake my head and she responds with a depressed sigh. "I fear I'm not ever going to find him… I… I failed him…" She says as she started breaking down into tears. "I failed him and now for all I know he could be dead! WHY! WHY COULDN'T OF BEEN ME INSTEAD! CURSE THIS CRUEL, UNFORGIVING WORLD!" She screams at the top if her lungs before falling unconscious. I shout at Yuki to help me lift the fallen pokemon onto my back and I rush her over to Ruby's home. "Silver!? What brings you by?" Ruby asks me before seeing the pokemon on my back. "My goodness! What happened to this pokemon!?" She asks in terror. "I don't know Ruby, I just found her not that far from here. But she is in desperate need of medical attention right now, or she WILL die!" Ruby gives me a nod and looks over the pokemon. "Nightstar, I'm going to need your help please." Ruby asks. Nightstar immediately runs over to her side and the two start doing what they can. I look over the pokemon I had brought in, she looked like a fairly young vaporeon, but her fur was COMPLETELY stained with blood. I noticed that she wasn't much older than myself or Ruby, and she looked like she could be related to us. After a while Ruby and nightstar finished and not long after that the vaporeon regained consciousness. "Whe… Where am I?" She asks. "You are in my home, my brother found you in the forest near by and brought you here." Ruby answers her. "How long was I out, I wasted a bunch of time trying to find him! I must be going!" She states then tries to stand on her paws, but realizing that she was too weak to stand. "Please, don't rush yourself. You are in very poor shape and must rest." Nightstar told the Vaporeon. "NO! I CAN'T JUST LAY AROUND! I NEED TO FIND THEM!" She shouts back at the Umbreon. "Who are they? They must surely be important to you." Ruby asked. "My brother and sister, I swore to protect them and I need to find them because those rotten humans took them away from me! And I don't want to live with the guilt of not trying, so I need to keep looking right now!" The Vaporeon shouts while trying to stand once more, but ends up falling back down. "Please, you need to calm down. You are in no shape to go back into the world to try to find your siblings." I said after noticing her distress level. I then begin massaging her body with my ribbons and that seems to calm her down a bit. I examined her face some more then it hit me square in the face. "No… It can't be her… I thought I watched her die…" I murmured to myself. "Wait, Silver, you don't thinks it's… Do you?" Ruby asked me. The Vaporeon sat there, looked at me confused. "What does she mean by that?" The Vaporeon asks me. Her voice sounded oddly familiar to me, a voice filled to the brim of care, fear and love for her siblings. _"There is no way this isn't her, the effect her voice has on me proves it… Still I want to be sure." _I think to myself. But the memories hit me once again, this had to be my long lost sister… How beautiful she is, but I didn't realize it first because her face is completely stained in blood. "I didn't see it first because to your blood stained face, but now it hit me… You drowned me with your Tsunami of beauty… Sister…" I say to her as I began rubbing her face with my left paw.

The moment I said that, her eyes went so large, they nearly covered half of her blood stained face. That confirmed her as my beautiful sister, Tsunami. "Silver… Is… Is that really you?" she asked me. When she did, i wrapped her body in my arms and started crying into her fur. "Yes Tsunami… It is really me… I have missed you so much… before I met Yuki, I cried myself to sleep every night, extremely torn apart about the thought that I watched you die. But... you are not dead. I thought you were, and I could barely think straight until I met Yuki. It if wasn't for her I don't know how I would be right now. I know one thing though… I probably wouldn't of been able to continue living if it wasn't for her…" I finished, at this point Tsunami was hugging me back, crying into my fur as well. We stayed like that for what seemed to be nearly an hour, and when I looked at my love, she too had tears brought to her eyes, as well as my sister, Nightstar, Polar and Pura, hell it even brought tears to Ripper's eyes, and he barely knew us. But I was most shocked to see, although it wasn't much, I swore I saw Thayllin shed the slightest of tears. "Silver… Ruby… You two wouldn't believe all of what I have been through… The night it happened Silver… what you saw didn't deceive you. I did in fact nearly die, and if you stayed any longer, both of you two would of as well. If it wasn't for my desire to keep you safe after we were taken from mum and dad… I wouldn't of made it. I pushed myself to keep going. knowing one day, I would see your happy faces, knowing that you would be safe…" My sister said after a while of crying. "I hate to interrupt such a touching moment and all, but we really should be heading in search of the third Light type soon." I heard Suicune. That really hurt me on the inside! Here I was, in the caring arms of my long lost sister, who I thought was dead mind you, and Suicune has the guts to tell me we should be heading out soon?! "I don't think so Suicune… I'm not leaving until I know my sister can handle herself." I barked at him. "I understand your care for her, but their are more lives in danger at this moment, and if we don't hurry it could be too late." He was really starting to upset me, as if he didn't care about my sister just because she isn't nearly as good as him. "If you had any respect for me Suicune, you would respect my choice to look after my sister for a while until she recovers." I told him. "Silver, listen to me. She just your everyday Vaporeon that has no importance to the problem at paw." He responds to me. That was just enough to set me off. 'EXCUSE ME!? HOW DARE YOU SAY TSUNAMI HAS NO IMPORTANCE! IF IT WASN'T FOR HER RISKING HER LIFE TO SAVE MINE, I WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at the dog. "Nonsense Silver, with the strenght you have, you could of easily wiped all of those pokemon out without breaking a sweat." Suicune told me, still keeping a neutral tone. "YEAH! IF I KNEW HOW TO FIGHT AT THE TIME, OR EVEN KNEW ABOUT MY STRENGHT! I WAS STILL A CUB THEN YOU IDIOTS! I WAS A SCARED CUB WHO WAS TAKEN FROM MY PARENTS, EVOLVED AGAINST ME WILL, AND LOCKED IN A CAGE 24/7." I took a moment to gather my breath, and as I was doing so, Yuki started to speak. "Seriously Suicune, haven't you considered what you would of felt if you were in Silver's place?" She asked. "I don't consider my feelings, as a legendary pokemon, it would be a sign of great weakness, but I wouldn't expect such a common Glaceon like your self to understand." Now THAT sent me over the edge. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SUICUNE!? YOU COME IN, RUSH ME TO "MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS", INSULT MY FAMILY SAYING THEY ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT, INSULT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND MANAGE TO KEEP A NEUTRAL TONE?! AND CLEARLY YOU FORGET WHO ARE YOU ARE DEALING WITH, ONE OF THEM MOST POWERFUL POKEMON IN THE WORLD, WHO COULD EASILY WIPE YOUR ASSES INTO NON EXISTENCE WITH THE FLICK OF A PAW! AND YET YOU STILL SHOW NO SIGNS OF RESPECT?! DO YOU TREAT ARCEUS THE SAME WAY YOU DO ME?" I continued to scream at the dog. "Well of course not, he wouldn't take it that well at all." He responds to me. "OH?! SO YOU TREAT HIM WITH RESPECT BUT NOT ME!? LET ME GUESS, IT'S BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS THE NAME OF ARCEUS AND SUICUNE, SO YOU DON'T WANT TO GET A BAD NAME, ISN'T THAT RIGHT? BUT, BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS MY NAME, YOU FEEL LIKE YOU CAN TREAT ME HOWEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT, CORRECT? WELL, IF THAT'S THAT CASE, YOU ARE HIGHLY MISTAKEN BUDDY! I WANT TO SEE YOU WALK YOUR HAPPY ASSES OUT OF HERE, OR WILL I HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU?!" To my surprise, they didn't leave, but I honestly should've expected that. "My apologies Silver… But we are not leaving here without you." Entei decided to speak up. "REALLY!? I REALLY DIDN'T WANT IT TO COME DOWN TO THIS, BUT FORCED ME TO! BLINDING AURORA!" I shout before releasing a beam of blinding light, headed directly towards the three dogs. (Blinding Aurora is what I decided to name Silver's main Light type attack, btw). They clearly didn't expect me to attack, because they didn't react to my attack. After the Light faded, i'm greeted with three legendary dogs struggling back to their paws. "Now, Have I made myself clear? I'm not leaving until I know my sister in going to be fine. And if you have a problem with that, take them somewhere else, because I have just about had it with you." I tell them in a much quieter, but firm voice. "As I said before…" Suicune starts before Raikou cuts him off. "No Suicune, He has a point. If we had any respect for him, we would leave right now, and we ARE leaving right now." Raikou tells him. "But what about our… nevermind… Silver, we will meet again." He states before the three walk out. After they left, the guilt and regret started to set in. "Oh no… What have I done? I need to go apologize right now…" But as I start walking for the exit, Yuki stops me in my tracks. "No Silver, you don't." I was puzzled at first and asked her what she meant. "I mean you don't owe them an apology, if anything, they owe you one. You made the right choice love." She tells me. Before I could reply, Ripper started speaking. "Your loved one is correct Silver, it was extremely disrespectful for them to rush you to our mission. You made the right choice by standing up for your family and friends. And by not backing off, those three got what they had coming to them. And by attacking them, you show that you are not afraid to attack others, even though it highly goes against what you stand for. However my dear fellow, you should not feel any guilt about your actions, for you made the right decision. By staying and defending your family, you show how strong you truly are, and how much you care and how loyal you are to your friends and family. And that is the true demonstration of strength."

After listening to Ripper's speech, I felt much, much better about my actions. "Thank you Ripper for that speech, I feel so much better now." I tell him. "Don't mention it my dear fellow, it is the least I could do. Next thing I know, Yuki gives me a kiss on the cheek and says the following. "Thank you for standing up for us Silver, it means the world to me." I return her kiss and tell her it's not a big deal. She then gives me a smile. "Thank you… Brother." Tsunami thanks me in a weak voice. "Your welcome Tsunami, I do feel that it is time I start repaying you for being an amazing sister anyways." I tell her with a smile. "As much as I want to cuddle you and play catch up, I really do think you should get some sleep." Tsunami gives me a nod and proceeds to shut her eyes. The others also decide that it's to get some shut eye, and Yuki cuddles up next to my sitting form. "Aren't you going to get some sleep dear?" She asks me. "Maybe later Yuki, I want to make sure nothing happens to Tsunami until she falls asleep. You are welcome to go to sleep if you want." Yuki lets out a yawn, and lays into my shoulder, and sits there with me for awhile. She falls into the darkness of sleep not too much later, so I carefully lay her down next to me, and cuddle up with her to get ready to join her in the land of dreams. "Sleep well Tsunami, you deserve it." I whisper before falling asleep.


End file.
